Thalia's Day Care, Don't Leave Your Kids Here
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: I'm Thalia and I'm going crazy. Someone's cursed the camp and the children of the big three have aged backwards. Who or How they did it is beyond me. All I know is that now I have to take care of Jason, Percy, Hazel, and Nico and have to take them with me and the Hunters. I didn't sign up for this but Annabeth said it's for a little while, I hope I can keep my sanity until then...
1. Hazel, What Happened?

**I wrote a new story, yay (I should stop, I haven't finished the other ones I've written). I was given a prompt by KittyandSteve17. Thanks, I loved the idea, I hope it lived up to your standards.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Thalia**

"I'm tired," whined Hazel. Thalia was about ready to explode. Jason and Percy were running around Hunters and tripping over rocks since Thalia couldn't keep them still and they had gotten bored. Nico was walking beside Hazel, looking annoyed.

"Stop being such a baby," He told her.

"I am not a baby!" Hazel exclaimed. "I just want to rest!"

"Will you stop arguing!" Thalia scolded the children of Hades/Pluto. Hazel started to cry.

"No no. I didn't mean it," Thalia said gently. Just then she heard Percy and Jason. She turned behind her and saw that they were fighting.

"Percy, Jason, stop!" Thalia yelled at them but they were too stubborn to listen to her. She ran up to them and shoved them away from each other. "What is your problem?" she demanded.

"Jason thinks he's such a big shot," Percy said.

"Well Percy thinks he's better than me," Jason said as he pointed at Percy, who was still on the ground.

"I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Both of you, get up," Thalia ordered. She grabbed both Percy and Jason's hands and she walked back to Nico and Hazel. As soon as Hazel saw them coming, she cried even louder.

"Now what?" Thalia asked, not really wanting to know.

"Nico was being mean. He said I was a crybaby," she said and hugged Thalia's leg.

"Tattletale," Nico muttered. Thalia hoped that Annabeth had found an antidote for them. If These kids didn't turn back to normal, she would go insane! Sorry you probably are confused about what's happening. Let's just say that Nico, Hazel, Percy and Jason had aged backwards. How? Someone cursed the camp, that's how. How and who cursed the camp was not information that Thalia had but she had gotten stuck babysitting her brother and cousins since she had been with the Hunters. This is how everything started...

* * *

**Percy**

Things were great for the demigods. It had been not too long ago since they had won the war against Gaea, the Romans and Greeks had made peace, they had integrated the camps and made a new city for both the Greek and Roman parents to live in. Percy and Jason had decided to have a mini vacation. Why? They didn't really know, they just wanted to.

So Percy, Jason, and Nico packed their things. Hazel didn't really feel like going and neither did Frank and Thalia was with her hunters so she was out, too. Annabeth was busy with architecture stuff with Leo helping her, and Piper had to keep the Aphrodite cabin in Percy was packing a backpack in his cabin, Jason and Nico entered.

"Hurry up, Percy. We've been waiting for you," Jason complained.

"I'm going. I finally got away from Annabeth. She can be so worried at times. I told her it was only for a week. Besides, it'll be nice to spend some guy time." Percy said as he swung the bag on his shoulder and hurried out with Jason and Nico, who were already heading out the door.

"So are you sure you're okay with coming with us, Nico?" Percy asked. Yes he knew Nico had a crush on him although Nico said he was totally over it(which was a relief). If he had to be honest with himself, he never had a clue to what was going on in Nico's head. He just thought what everybody else thought, that he had a crush on Annabeth. Boy was he wrong. He actually didn't mind Nico being gay as long as he understood that Percy was already taken.

"Yes. Why?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"No reason," Percy said quickly, "Come on let's go cause some trouble-I mean have fun," he corrected himself. The boys laughed as they continued to walk out of the camp borders and into the unprotected world. Percy didn't mind as long as he had Jason and Nico to back him up. Little did they know what would happen when they came back.

* * *

**Leo**

He wished he could've gone and spent some guy time with Percy, Jason and Nico (although Nico still creeped him out a bit) but he had promised Annabeth with the construction of new buildings to make this place more efficient or whatever. Besides, he felt like he owed the Romans that much for blowing up sections of New Rome even though they had already forgiven him for it since it really wasn't his fault. Oh well, he thought, Better get back to work.

* * *

**Jason**

"I say you're just scared," Jason teased Percy, "Come on one sip, I dare you." I help up a bottle of beer. Percy, probably wanting to not look weak in front of his friends grabbed the bottle from Jason.

"Fine, one sip," he said. Percy sniffed the beer and crinkled his nose, "It stinks. What's in it?"

"Who cares just dring one big gulp. You chose dare not me," Jason said as he laughed at how dramatic he was being about all this. They had found a nice clearing in a forest a few miles from Manhattan. They didn't want to go too far in case they needed them for an emergency. They had started a nice fire and built their tents and were now playing truth or dare because they had nothing else to do except roast wienies on the fire. Percy hesitated for a second, then drank the yellowish liquid, which he spit out the minute it entered his mouth. His expression was so funny, even Nico started laughing and it didn't happen that often.

"That tasted so gross! Okay, Nico Truth or Dare?" Percy asked him.

"I think that we should go to sleep. We have been playing for hours and I'm already full on marshmallows and wieners," Nico said.

"Aw, but it was my turn," Percy said.

"Come on Perce, you can dare him to something in the morning," Jason said as he put out the fire, "Let's just go to sleep."

"Fine," Percy muttered and they all headed to their tents making sure they had their weapons ready in case of an attack.

_The Next Day_

**Nico**

This was Nico's first time he'd had fun and do stupid things with friends. Percy and him were cool with the whole Nico having a crush on him and Nico had felt better after he told him because he knew Percy was off limits, not that he minded anymore since he had gotten over it. They had woken up a few hours before dawn when Percy had the great idea of T.P-ing the nearby neighborhood's houses. Nico and Jason had agreed and hurried to a local store a few miles away that was open 24/7 and bought a lot of toilet paper. The guy on the cash register didn't seem to care about them so they paid and hurried back. There were a lot of houses so Nico, Percy and Jason split up and got to work. Nico had to admit this was more fun than talking to ghosts all the time. Then he heard an old lady yelling on the corner of his street.

"You little punks! I'm calling the police! Get back here!" she screamed as Percy and Jason were running away from her.

"Run, Nico! Let's go," Jason told him as they laughed. Nico threw his last toilet paper roll and made a run for it, catching up to his friends. Best vacation ever!

* * *

A whole week of mischief was over and Nico was kind of sad. He really liked causing trouble, as long as he didn't get caught. The three of them decided to not tell the girls when the returned since they would definitely disapprove of their behavior. When they got there, Annabeth and Piper were the first to greet them.

"Did you guys have fun?" Piper asked as they were heading to the city for some coffee to go meet up with Hazel so she could see her brother.

"Yeah, I think that we should have another guys trip and hopefully Frank and Leo can come." said Jason.

"Where's Hazel?" Nico asked.

"Yesterday we agreed to meet at the café, you know the one where Gwen has a part time job at? I haven't seen her today though," Annabeth said.

"Well let's not keep Hazel waiting," Percy said and they went to the café. When they got there, they looked around but there was no sign of Hazel. They picked a table and waited for her. A few minutes she entered and Nico was the first to see her. He was completely in shock when he saw her that it took him a few moments to say anything as she approached.

"Hazel, what happened to you!?"

* * *

**That's the beginning. Hope you like it. :)**

**~Melissa L.**


	2. Don't Cuss, You're Ten

**Annabeth**

Annabeth's brain stopped functioning for a few moments as the group stared at Hazel, at least that's who they thought it was. This kid was Hazel with no doubt, except younger. She looked around eight years with clothes too big for her.

"Hazel, is that you?" asked Nico astonished.

"I don't know what happened. I woke up in the morning and I felt this strange sensation at the pit of my stomach and I vibrated a bit. I thought maybe it was just chills or something but when I got up, I felt like the cabin had gotten bigger, but I got smaller!" Hazel exclaimed as she tried not to cry.

"This can't be possible," Annabeth said. She had never seen this happen. Nico got up and tried to calm her down although he wasn't very good at it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find what's happened to you and turn you back to normal and if we can't then...I guess you'll have to experience puberty again," Nico said as a matter of factly which only seemed to make Hazel more nervous.

"Nico!" Piper smacked his head, "Don't say that to her."

"Ow! What? I'm just trying to be honest," Nico said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe you ate something that could've had a spell on it or something," Percy suggested.

Hazel shook her head. "Then maybe someone put a spell on you while you were sleeping."

"Nobody stays out after curfew or they get eaten by harpies, remember?" Jason reminded him.

"Have you told Frank yet?" asked Annabeth.

"OH MY GODS! I totally forgot about Frank! What am I suppose to tell him?" Hazel asked, panicked.

"We tell him that someone probably didn't like you and turned you into a little kid," Nico said.

"Nico!" Piper glared at him.

"What did I say now?" Nico asked confused.

* * *

Annabeth and the rest of the group ran to the Ares Cabin and frantically asked for Frank.

"He's with Leo. Frank was helping him with a building or something," said Clarisse. They ran to a construction site near the city, which was at a far end of the camp. Annabeth looked around and saw Leo and Frank at a workbench, looking at blueprints.

"Leo! Frank!" They called out. Leo and Frank turn to see them running to them, tired from going all over the camp.

"Hey, Annabeth I need some help with the calculations for this-" Leo started.

"No time for that." Annabeth interrupted. Under normal circumstances, she would enjoy to help Leo with architecture but now was not the time. That's when Leo and Frank saw Nico carrying Hazel on his back. Haze had gotten tired and wouldn't keep going until someone had agreed to carry her. She was a pretty stubborn kid.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing an eight year old Hazel," Frank said.

"Woah, what happened?" Leo asked as he studied Hazel who had gotten off Nico.

"Ooh, can I see your hat, Leo?" She asked. Leo was wearing one of those hard yellow helmets.

"Uh, I guess," Leo said a bit confused by the question. He handed her the helmet and she put it on.

"Will somebody please tell me what happened to my girlfriend!?" Frank demanded.

"That's what we want to know," Jason said. They all were quiet for a minute and studied Hazel for a moment, probably hoping any evidence as to what happened to her would suddenly appear if they watched her long enough. Meanwhile, Hazel was walking around the work site and wanting to grab everything while Leo followed her making sure she didn't get hurt with all the tools that were lying around.

"You're a hyper kid, aren't you?" Leo asked her as he picked her up to examine her face to see if there was anything out of the ordinary (besides the fact that she had gotten younger)that they hadn't seen. Hazel squirmed, wanting to explore more.

"Put me down Leo! I might be younger but I'm still more mature than you," she said. Leo didn't say anything for a second. Then in his scariest voice he said, "...bubbles..." there was a small silence that followed and then Hazel erupted in laughter, which made everyone else laugh at the silliness that was going on. Leo put Hazel down and she ran over to Nico and sat down next to him, playing with the yellowish flowers that were probably weeds.

"Now what?" Percy asked. Annabeth couldn't think of anything when something weird happened. Nico started vibrating a bit. It wasn't very noticeable but Annabeth noticed.

"I feel funny," Nico said as he hugged his stomach.

"Uh-oh," Hazel said. Then Nico shrunk a few inches, he became a bit younger. He regained his olive skin complexion that he had a few years back. His clothes didn't fit him right.

"Wow, he looks like the first time we met him. How old was he? 10?" Percy said.

"What the hell just happened to me?" Nico asked, still shocked, his voice a bit more higher.

"Hey no cussing. You're ten," Leo said. Nico glared at him.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Piper said. "What do we do now? Who's it going to happen to next?"

"Maybe it only happens to kids of Hades and Pluto," Annabeth observed. She wasn't so sure though.

"I don't want to be a stupid little kid," Nico whined.

"Sorry, Nico but we don't know what to do," Jason said.

"Maybe it's temporary and it'll go away in the morning. Look it's almost curfew, let's all just get some sleep and we'll see what to do next," Annabeth said. "In the mean time, Nico, do you think you could take care of Hazel until then?"

"I guess," Nico grumbled. They all went to bed and hoped that nothing else happened until then.


	3. Don't Come Closer Or The Candy Gets It

_The next morning_

**Jason**

"What in the name of Jupiter!?" Jason exclaimed as he saw his shirt fit him loosely. No this can't be happening, he thought. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was younger! Just like Hazel and Nico. Curiously, he looked at his arm with his marks. There were only nine instead of twelve. That must mean he was about 11 years old. This sucked. He had to find the others because this was getting bad. Maybe it was some kind of disease or something and he got infected. He put on the smallest clothes he owned and ran to the Poseidon cabin to get Percy since he was closest.

As soon as he was about to knock on the door, it opened and out came Percy.

"It happened to you too?" Jason asked shocked. Percy looked about his age.

"Dude, you are scrawny!" Jason said. His voice was higher than it was yesterday.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Percy shot back. "We need to find Annabeth, like now."

They got lots of confused looks from campers but Percy and Jason didn't have time to explain. What would happen if they aged backwards until they disappeared completely?

They hurried to the Hades cabin and to their luck, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Frank were already there.

"Oh no, not you too," Piper said.

"Well, good thing you came," Annabeth said, "Nico and Hazel have gotten younger."

"Yeah. I invented this little device to tell us how old they were. You know since I was curious and now we get to know how old you guys are," Leo held up what looked like a regular red baseball cap. That's when Jason saw Nico and Hazel. They had gotten even more younger.

"I brought clothes for them since they have nothing that fits them anymore," Piper said, "I guess I should get you guys clothes too." She walked out of the cabin.

"Okay, now Hazel hold still," Leo said as he tried to put the cap on her. Hazel dodged away.

"I don't like that color. I want a purple one!" she said while Leo chased her trying to get her to put the cap on.

"Zhang, can you get your girlfriend to be still for a second," Leo said. Frank managed to get her to sit down and Leo finally put the cap on her. The letter 4 appeared on the cap in black.

"Great," Frank said sarcastically. "She's twice as young as yesterday."

They put the cap on Nico and a five appeared on it. They did the same for Jason and Percy. Jason had an eleven and Percy had a twelve.

"I'm older and taller than you, yes!" Percy cheered.

"Big deal. I was taller than you before," Jason said.

"Yeah, before," Percy said. Then Percy and Jason started vibrating suddenly.

"Not again," Leo said as they became smaller, there clothes practically falling off. Leo put the hat on them again and this time, it said Jason was 7 and Percy was 8.

"I'm still taller than you," Percy teased.

"Shut up!" Jason said and pushed him.

"Hey, don't push me!" Percy shoved him back. Jason lost his balance and fell on his butt. Percy laughed.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Annabeth scolded.

"Knock it off guys," Frank said.

"I put my money on Percy," Leo said. Annabeth and Frank stared at him.

"Hey, why him?" Jason asked.

"Because I'm older," Percy said as he stuck out his tongue. Jason grabbed his feet and tripped him. That's when Piper came in.

"Alright that's enough, stop fighting," she said in a firm voice. The boys immediately stopped. Jason sometimes really hated Piper's charmspeak. "Wait, did you guys get shorter?" Piper asked.

"Yeah now they're seven and eight," Leo said.

"I'm bored," whined Hazel. Piper gave the kids their clothes. Hazel got a flowery purple dress that went up to her knees with a white bow behind it. Percy got a shirt with Charlie brown wearing sunglasses and dancing. It said S.W.A.G on it (I've seen the shirt) and cargo shorts. Jason got a shirt with transformers on it and jeans.

"I don't like transformers. Percy can we switch shirts?" Jason asked.

"No way. Unlike you, I've got SWAG," Jason looked about ready to shove him again but managed not to. Nico got a black shirt. The only thing he didn't like about it was that it had a smiley face in the center. Nico also got jeans.

"Well, there you go. Now we need to figure out why you're aging backwards and prevent it from happening again." Frank said.

"Guys, I have come to a conclusion," Leo said. Oh boy, this should be good.

"What is it Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Percy, Jason and Hazel are really young, right?"

"Kind of obvious, but yes Leo," Piper sad as she rolled her eyes.

"And you guys are dating them, right?" Leo continued.

"Yeah," Frank said.

"So all you guys are pedophiles!" Leo concluded, which earned him a smack on the head from Piper, a punch on the arm by Frank, and a scary glare from Annabeth.

"What? I was just saying!"

"Anyway, don't you see? Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel have been affected and there are no other reports. What do they all have in common?" Annabeth asked.

"They were part of the seven?" Piper suggested.

"But I wasn't part of the seven," Nico said.

"No, that they are all children of the big three. And Hazel was affected before Percy, Jason, and Nico came back, right? So what triggers the reverse aging is being in the camp borders," Annabeth waited for anyone to disagree.

"Sounds legit," Leo said, "Let's test it out."

* * *

**Leo**

They made their way to Thalia's tree, just outside of the border. "Okay so what do we do?" Leo asked.

"We have to see if the reverse aging happens when they are outside of the camps." Annabeth said.

"Well, that could take a while and the Camp needs us. What are we going to do with them?" Piper asked. Annabeth looked deep in thought and then got an idea.

"Percy could you use your water abilities to get some water to make a rainbow? I need to IM someone," Annabeth said. Percy made a small misty geyser that made a rainbow. She took out a dracma and said, "Oh iris, accept this offering, show me Thalia."

"Thalia?" Percy and Jason asked at the same time. Leo remembered Jason's hot sister. She had completely ignored him, not that he minded that much. Then an image of Thalia appeared as she was walking with a bunch of other Hunters through a forest scenery.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said with a smile which quickly turned into a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Annabeth said and that caused Percy and Jason to clear their throats and look at Annabeth expectantly. "Ok, well. We have a small problem."

"You could say that again," Leo joked as he looked at the kids that were maybe a head or two shorter than him. They all glared at him, not appreciating Leo's humor.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Leo defended himself.

"Let's just say that Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel are little kids and we think that them staying inside the borders of the camp is causing them to keep aging backwards and we need someone to keep an eye on them until we find a cure for them and figure out how to get rid of the curse." Annabeth finished.

"Wait, you want ME to take care of them?!" Thalia asked shocked. "I don't know Annabeth, I don't think I can care for little kids and what about the Hunters and Artemis?"

"You can take them with you." Annabeth said quickly, "Please Thals, it's just for a little while until we get everything sorted out." There was silence for a while. Thalia finally sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to Artemis. We'll come, tomorrow."

"Thank you, Thalia. Don't worry, they'll be on their best behavior, probably," Annabeth said.

"Just remember that you owe me big time, see ya when I get there" and the image disappeared.

"Now what?" Leo asked.

"We wait for Thalia to get them. We'll built tents because I don't want to risk them going into the camp," Annabeth said.

"Hey how come you guys get to make the plans and stuff?" Percy asked.

"I agree with kelp brain over here, we're the children of the big three. We can make our own decisions, thank you very much," Jason said as he pointed at himself.

"Alright, do you have a better idea?" asked Piper. Jason looked confused for a second.

"Wait a second," He said and dragged Percy, Nico and Hazel into a little group, and whispered to each other. They finally came back and Percy said," We decided to go with your plan, but it doesn't mean that you're suddenly the ones in charge of us. We can still kick butt if we need too" He said and crossed his arms.

"Nico, I want candy," Hazel said as she tugged at Nico's shirt.

"I don't have any candy," Nico said.

"I want candy!" Hazel said more firmly. She looked at Leo, Frank, Piper and Annabeth. "They might have candy."

"I want candy too," Jason admitted.

"Me too," Percy and Nico said. They all started chanting, "I want candy, I want candy!"

Leo stepped up to the little group and said, "I have candy, now will you shut up if I give you some," The little kids finally stopped abruptly when they heard those words. Leo stepped back, suddenly becoming nervous as the kids were looking at him.

Percy pointed at Leo and said, "He has candy. Get him!" and they chased after Leo. You know you've seen everything when little kids between the ages of 4 and 8 are chasing you. Leo had to admit that he had ran like his life depended on it (which on several occasions, it had). He knew he would be tormented about it later but right now he didn't care.

"Isn't someone going to help me?!" He yelled as he was being chased. Frank, Piper and Annabeth were too busy laughing. Leo was so glad no one had a camera to record this. He finally got them to stop chasing them by grabbing two Hershey bars from his pocket, setting his other hand on fire and putting the chocolate close to the flame. They suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"Don't come any closer, or the candy gets it," Leo threatened. Wow, he never thought he would ever say that. The kids gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," Jason said.

"Oh yeah I would. Now calm down and the chocolate doesn't get hurt," Leo said. He never thought he would have candy as hostage. They didn't move a muscle.

"Ok, now sit down on the grass and I'll pass some candy, if you try to jump me, I burn the candy, got it?" They all nodded and sat down. Leo extinguished the flame and walked up to them. He turned to Hazel, "What candy do you want?"

"I want the chocolate bar, um please," she said and extended her hand. Leo had to admit that now that they weren't acting like crazy, they were kind of cute. He handed Hazel the Hershey bar and she ripped up the wrapper and bit the chocolate like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I want chocolate too," said Percy.

"Me too," Jason said.

"And me," Nico added. Leo gave them all chocolate and got himself one. Frank, Piper and Annabeth walked up to them.

"Hey, where's my candy, Valdez?" asked Frank.

"You don't get any because you didn't help me with the run away herd of kids," Leo said. "You guys should get tents and clothes ready for them."

"And what exactly are you going to do?" asked Piper.

"I think I got this babysitting business figured out, I'll look after them while you guys get the stuff. By the way, we take shifts on who takes care of them. When we get all their things ready, one of us stays with them a while and then another, cool?"

They all agreed and Leo and the children of the big three waited for them to come back while they ate their chocolate that was safe from Leo's flame.

* * *

**Don't worry people, Thalia, comes in Chapter 4 and it will be her turn to be tormented by the children of the big three :)**

**~Melissa L.**


	4. Does Leo Have Mind Control? Nah

**Before you read this, I don't hate Frank, OK? Just in case you think I do. I just think it's funny for Leo and Fran not being able to stand each other and that it would be cool and dangerous for Leo to get his own little army of little kids.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Frank**

" Weeeeeeeeeee," Hazel said as she ran around Frank. Percy and Jason were running from Nico. Hopefully they were just playing tag. Frank had been stuck with them first. They had gotten them all tents. Unfortunately, Jason and Percy had to share tents and so did Nico and Hazel. None of them looked to happy about it. Right now they were extra hyper though. Frank cursed Leo for giving them king size bars. Leo probably knew they would act like this because he insisted on Frank caring for them first. They wouldn't stop moving around and Frank didn't know what to do.

"Come back here," Nico yelled at Percy and Jason. It was all Frank could do to keep his sanity. Two hour passed and it was Annabeth's turn to babysit. When she got there, she saw the kids acting like they had been injected with caffeine. They were crowding Frank, telling him to turn into different animals.

"Turn into a cute little puppy,please, please, please!" said Hazel.

"No, a giant eagle!" Jason demanded.

"I want to see a lion!" Nico said.

"A horse!" Percy insisted.

"Annabeth," Frank ran to her. "Thank the gods, you're here. My turn's over, see ya and good luck," he said and ran to camp. He was definitely not going to want kids now. Hopefully Annabeth would have a better time than him. Frank hated to call his girlfriend this but they all acted like little monster.

**Leo**

Leo was just working on the building from yesterday. It was supposed to be a school but he needed help carrying the heavy bags from the truck.

"Leo," Frank called out.

"Perfect timing, Frank. Can you help me move-" Leo said but Frank cut him off.

"Don't pretend I don't know Valdez. You made me babysit the little kids knowing they were hyped up on sugar. You know the torture I had to go through?"

"I didn't know, but don't worry, it's almost my turn. I'm sure they weren't that bad. Annabeth should've finished giving them dinner by now," Leo said as he cleaned himself up to go to Thalia's tree. "You can come with me if you don't have anything else to do,"

"Fine but just to see they torture you," Frank said.

When they got their Annabeth was sitting near their tents and Percy, Nico, Jason and Hazel were sitting listening to her reading a book.

"Yeah, Frank, this looks like hyped up kids," Leo said.

"Look Frank came back. Turn into a puppy now," Hazel said.

"Annabeth, were they any trouble?" Leo asked.

"Well after Frank left they all fell asleep, then I fed them and they got bored so I was reading the Princess and the Pea to them," Annabeth said. Frank looked surprised.

"Well that's not fair, they were so hyper, I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Well, it's my turn to babysit so you guys can go," Leo said and waved them off.

"Alright but don't do anything stupid," Annabeth warned.

Frank snorted, "That's like asking him to stop being annoying." When they left, Leo looked at the kids, who were waiting for him to do something.

"Ok so I guess we got off on the wrong foot. Let's be friends," Leo suggested. They looked at each other for a second then nodded.

"Cool, that was easy," Leo said.

"I want story time!" Hazel said.

"I don't know any stories."

"Then make one up," Percy said and they all sat down in front of them. Leo sighed and sat down too.

"I know, I'll tell you one of my heroic moments," Leo said.

* * *

"...and then I bravely crushed the stupid Cyclopes, did a backflip while I was at it, and rescued Piper and Jason single-handily," Leo finished.

"I don't remember you doing all that stuff," Jason said.

"You were unconscious so you wouldn't remember me doing all that," Leo said.

"WOW, Epic!" Percy said.

"You were really brave," Hazel said. Leo felt kind of proud of himself. They liked the story although he might have exaggerated a bit in some parts. Just then Frank came back.

"Have they been any trouble?" He asked hopefully.

"Nah, they were good little kids," Leo said.

"Oh," Frank said disappointed, "Well Annabeth said that Thalia might show up at any time and you should get them something to protect themselves with."

"Already did. I'm not going to let Team Leo go without a weapon," Leo said.

"Wait, why is it Team Leo?" Percy asked, "Why not Team Percy?"

"No way, that's a lame name for a team. Now Team Jason, that sounds cool," Jason said.

"How come it can't be Team Hazel?" Hazel demanded.

"Because you're the youngest," Nico suggested, "And you're annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" She said. They started arguing with each other.

"Hey! We can think of the Team name later, right now, I have to give you weapons." They calmed down. "Now you are young for your old weapons and so no one gets suspicious, I made them look like toys." He took out a small water gun and looked at Percy, "Ok this is for you Perce. It has infinite water supplies when you hold it, but it has some water in it already. Be careful though because the water pressure in powerful so if you shoot someone they will be pushed up to ten feet," He said.

"Cool," Percy said.

"Yeah, now don't ever do something like this," Leo said and pointed the water gun at Frank.

"Uh, Leo. What are you doing," Frank asked and Leo splashed him. Frank was knocked off his feet. He was soaked and he looked angry.

"Valdez," He growled. Leo quickly handed the water gun to Percy.

"Percy did it," He said simply but Frank was on his feet, ready to jump Leo. Just then, he got hit by the force of the water again and landed a few feet away from Leo and the kids.

"Like that, Leo?" Percy asked as he put down the water gun.

"Awesome job, Perce, but that's what you're not supposed to do. Only to Life threatening things. On second thought I would've been dead if it wasn't for you, never mind." Then Leo went Jason. "Okay so I also got you a gun, but this one helps you concentrate on a specific point so you can electrocute things. It'll only work if you're holding it so I can't demonstrate. You're the source of the energy but be careful. Don't shoot when you get mad at someone. That goes for you too Percy." Both of the boys looked disappointed. Leo gave Jason the gun. He gave Nico a sword that looked like his own but it looked like it was made of wood. Nico frowned at him.

"Not everything is what it seems," Leo said and pushed a small button under the hilt and it turned into an exact replica of Nico's sword except smaller.

"Woah, thanks Leo," Nico smiled.

"What do I get, Leo? What do I get?" Hazel said. Leo knelt to Hazel's height. That's when Frank finaly came over.

"I hate you sometimes Leo, actually I hate you period," He said.

"Careful, or Jason will get to try that gun I gave him on you," Leo grinned which made Frank take a step back because Jason already had his gun pointed at him.

"Now, Hazel. You don't get a weapon since you are only four," Hazel looked sad, "But, you get this. Close your eyes," Hazel shut her eyes tight bouncing up and down. Leo took out a little princess crown from his tool belt that was covered in jewels. "Ok you can open them."

Hazel screamed in excitement when she saw the crown. "Thank you, Thank you Leo," she gave him a quick hug and tried the crown on. "How do I look," she asked.

"You look like a princess," Leo said and he got up. "Jason you can put the gun down." Jason looked sad but did put down the gun.

"Hey, why don't we name the team Team Leo now, that way you guys don't have to fight about it and I am older," Leo reasoned.

"Yeah, Team Leo!" Hazel cheered as she twirled around, showing off her crown.

"He did give us these cool things," Percy said, "Yeah, Team Leo for the win," He said. Jason and Nico also started cheering at the name.

"Great, you've brainwashed them," Frank sighed.

"Hey, not my fault I can bond with them."

"Not my fault I don't have the mind of a six year old," Frank shot back. Leo came up with an idea.

"Hey, guys since I'm your leader, we should play a game," Leo told them. The kids cheered louder.

"What's the game?" asked Nico.

"It's called Catch the Klutz," Leo confirmed and looked at Frank.

"Woah, wait. Leo, don't you dare," Frank warned already backing away from Team Leo.

"Here are the rules. #1 No weapons, we can't hurt him too much," Leo started.

"Too much?" Frank asked. Leo ignored him.

"#2 whoever trips him first, wins. #3 We dog pile him at the end," Leo continued.

"What?!" Frank put his hands up as to surrender.

"And the most important rule, no shape shifting, Frank. GO!" Leo yelled and the kids chased after Frank. Frank looked so freaked out that he couldn't even shape shift and just ran for it. It took a while but Leo managed to trip them. He yelled, "Dog pile!" and he fell and Frank's back, followed by Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel at the top.

"Get off of me, Leo," Frank ordered.

"I can't Zhang. The kids are on top of me too," Leo said while he laughed. Just then he saw the Hunters of Artemis. Annabeth and Piper started walking to them too.

"Frank, Leo. What are you ding?" Annabeth asked when she saw everyone on top of Frank.

"Leo has turned my girlfriend against me," Frank grumbled under Leo.

"Come on, Frank. It's not that bad." Leo said as he finally got off of Frank. Thalia came up to them and looked at Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel.

"You weren't kidding when you said the aged backwards," Thalia murmured. "Well, Artemis says it's ok as long as the boys don't hit on the Hunters even though I think that's impossible anyway."

"Ew, girls have cooties!" Nico said. Percy and Jason agreed.

"Hey! Well, boys are stupid," Hazel shot back.

"Hazel does have a point," Artemis stepped up, as a twelve year old.

"Well boy are better than girls," Percy argued.

"No, they aren't," Hazel glared at the trio of boys.

"No time for arguing," Annabeth intervened, "Just get your bags that we got for you."

"But we can't leave," Jason said.

"Yeah, Leo's our leader, is he coming too?" Hazel asked.

"Leo, what did you do to these kids?" Piper asked.

"Brainwashed them," Frank muttered.

"I did not! It just that we have a lot in common. I can't help that I'm likable," Leo said.

"Piper turned her attention back to the kids, "Sorry guys but Leo can't go. He has stuff to do here."

"But there can't be Team Leo without Leo," Nico insisted.

"As much as I would love to go with you guys, Piper's right. I have things to do here but don't worry, Thalia will take care of you." He looked at Thalia, "They better come back just like you got them or I'm burning your hair off."

"Sheesh Valdez, I thought you had a crush on me," Thalia said surprised at Leo's seriousness.

"What can I say," Leo shrugged, "They've grown on me. Come on kids, give Uncle Leo a hug," and Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel jumped on him, which caused him to fall on the ground. "I'll miss you to guys, but I can't breath." They finally got off him.

"Well, we have to go," Artemis interrupted, "Get the kids already."

"Come on Jason, Percy, Nico and Hazel. Wow that's long to say all the time. How about I just call you midgets?" Thalia asked them as they got their bags and were hurrying to her.

"Who are you calling midget?" challenged Nico.

"The little five year old," Thalia replied, "Now hold hands because I'm not losing you. You heard Leo, he'll burn my hair off if I even bring you back with one hair missing."

"I'm not holding Percy's hand!" Jason said.

"Well I don't want to either, Grace!"

"Is this how is going to be the whole time?" Thalia asked Annabeth. She simply shrugged. They started walking away, into the mortal world.

"Bye everyone," they called at us.

"See you soon," Piper said

"Take care of each other!" Frank reminded them.

"Be on your best behavior!" Annabeth added.

"And remember, TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!" Leo yelled and the kids cheered.

"Team Leo! Team Leo!" They chanted and it was obvious the Hunters didn't like it.

"Do you have mind control?" asked Annabeth. Leo simply shrugged. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

"We should get back and try to figure out how to get rid of the curse," said Leo and they headed back into camp.

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't help but write this chapter and thought, might as well update, right?

~Melissa L.


	5. Wolf Rodeo?

**Thalia**

"Thalia, can you carry me?" Hazel asked.

"We've only been walking for half an hour," Thalia said.

"But I'm tired!" Hazel said stubbornly. Thalia sighed. She knelt with her back to Hazel.

"Ok, get on my back, but only for a little bit," and Hazel got on her back and wrapped her arms around Thalia's neck.

"Why does Hazel get a ride?" Nico complained.

"Because she's younger. I'll give you a piggy back ride later," Thalia reassured him. Nico crossed his arms and glared at Hazel, who was sticking her tongue out at him. Percy and Jason were walking behind her, fighting about something, again.

"All I'm saying is that my dad would totally beat your dad on a one-on-one match," Jason reasoned.

"In your dreams. My dad would drown your dad before he even got time to say mommy," Percy said.

"You wish, Jackson. My dad would win because he controls the sky."

"Well my dad controls the sea and there's a lot of it. And he controls horses so HA!"

"You have kelp for brains."

"And you're an air head."

"Jason, Percy. Stop fighting or else," Thalia warned.

"Or else what Pine-cone head," Percy challenged.

"Hey, don't call my sister that!" Jason said.

"I can call her whatever I want!" Percy raised his voice and punched Jason's arm.

"Don't hit me!" Jason said and punched back, which cause Percy to tackle him to the floor and now the Hunters were placing bets on who would win since they hadn't had any entertainment in a while. Jason and Percy were rolling on the floor, trying to pin one or the other. Thalia really wanted to join in on the bets but she remembered Leo's warning. She put Hazel down and separated the boys.

"What kind of example are you setting for Nico and Hazel?" Thalia scolded them.

"Actually, can you let them go?" Nico asked, "I already placed my bet."

"Nico, no gambling and you two, no fighting or I'll hold your hand the whole way," Thalia said. Jason and Percy glared at each other one more time before looking up at Thalia and nodded. Artemis came up to her.

"Thalia, please control these...boys. We need to find a place to set up camp and turn in for the night," she said.

"Of course," Thalia said with a nod. They continued to walk into the woods. It was already getting dark. Thalia made sure Percy was on her left and Jason was on her right. She figured that was the safest thing to do. Hazel and Nico were walking in front of them.

"Nico, can I hold your hand?" Hazel asked.

"No," Nico said.

"Please, I'm scared of the dark," Hazel said and looked at Nico with the most adorable puppy dog eyes. Nico tried not to look at her but failed. He finally sighed and stretched out his hand. Hazel looked pleased by her performance and grabbed his hand. At least I don't have to worry about those two, Thalia thought.

They finally found a good place to make camp and in a few minutes, there were tents up, a fire in the center, and Hunters already relaxing while the wolves watched for any danger lurching in the darkness.

"Hey, Thalia. Can we go explore?" asked Percy with the rest of the children of the big three behind him.

"No, you might run off," Thalia said.

"Come on Thalia, we won't go far. We promise," Jason added. Thalia thought about it for a second then she called for her wolf companion, Liza.

"Liza, make sure they don't go running off into the woods, ok?" Thalia told the wolf.

"Awesome! You have a pet wolf?" Percy asked as he tried to pet Liza. She immediately growled and got ready to jump him.

"Liza, no. You're supposed to protect them, not chew them up. Sorry Percy, Liza doesn't like to be called a pet," Thalia explained. "Now go on and try not to cause too much trouble," Thalia waved them off and hoped that it was a good idea.

**Percy**

Stupid wolf, Percy thought. They headed off into the camp site. Percy wanted to see what the tents looked like inside but other wolves outside the tents growled at him when he approached. Meanwhile, Hazel was being annoying, as usual.

"Percy, can you carry me?" She asked.

"No, ask Jason." Percy said. Hazel went up to Jason and asked but he said no too. Hazel looked about ready to cry and Percy didn't want to see her cry. One, it was annoying. Two, Percy didn't really want to see her cry and three, he might get blamed for it. Then Hazel walked up to Liza and jumped on her back!

"Hazel no!" Percy shouted but it was too late. Hazel must've caught Liza off guard because the wolf panicked and ran like a run away horse.

"Yay! Go Liza go!" Hazel laughed as the wolf ran all over the camp, running over Hunters, knocking tents down. Percy and the others followed them, trying to stop them but that wolf was fast. It was harder than chasing Frank.

"For Zeus sakes!" cried out Thalia as she saw Liza with Hazel on her back just having the most fun in the world. These wolves were so big, they could probably even hold him up! Then he got an idea. He jumped on one of the wolves near by and off he went. It was so fun, he couldn't help but laugh and scream, "Yeah! Jason, you slow poke! Look at me, I'm on a wolf!" He couldn't control the wolf very well but it was still fun.

**Nico**

Jason looked jealous at Percy as he saw him on a wolf. They were too competitive with each other if you asked Nico.

"Come on, Nico. We can't let Percy and Hazel have all the fun," Jason said and ran to a wolf, jumped on it and off he went. Nico stood there for a second, unsure of what to do next and suddenly he wanted to have fun too.

"This is such a bad idea," he said to himself but jumped on a wolf, too and ran off into the chaos that the children of the big three had created.

**Thalia**

I'm in so much trouble, was all Thalia could think of as she chased after the four year old.

"Liza, stop!" She yelled at her wolf but Liza just kept on running. Then she saw Percy on another wolf. Then Jason and Nico. She really wished they weren't so young so she could kill them for causing all this trouble. Hazel looked like she had figured out how to maneuver Liza. She moved Liza's ears to the direction she wanted to go. She started shouting at the others how to move the wolves and soon they were racing all over the perimeter of the camp site.

"Jason Grace! get off that wolf!" She screamed at her brother angrily but Jason wasn't listening. He and Percy were too busy trying to outrun each other.

"What do you think they are, horses?" Phoebe asked them as she tried to catch Nico.

"Thalia! Control these little monsters!" It was Artemis.

Crap...

* * *

**Looks like Thalia is in trouble**

**~Melissa L.**


	6. Lightning and Water Hurt

**Thalia**

"Percy, Nico! Stop or you're grounded!" I said desperately. Phoebe came up to me.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Thalia didn't know. The wolves were too fast. Meanwhile, the kids on their wolves, were causing more mayhem. They went all over the place. Right now they seemed to be trying to knock over people. Artemis looked mad.

"Lieutenant, do something about these little trouble makers," Artemis demanded.

"I already tried my Lady, but the wolves are too fast and they don't seem to listen to me." I told her. Artemis nodded. She stepped up to the chaos and blew a silver whistle that she had in her pocket. No sound came out but all the wolves immediately stopped and ran to her. Here came the midgets . The wolves all lined up in a horizontal row, waiting for Artemis' orders.

"Time to go guys," Percy said urgently. He quickly got off the wolf but Phoebe caught him. Jason and the others tried to escape too but the Hunters had them surrounded so there was no where to go.

"Let go off me!" Percy ordered as he kicked and punched. It was no use, Phoebe was to strong for the scrawny eight year old.

"Settle down, Jackson," She said annoyed. Phoebe brought Percy to Thalia, along with Jason, Nico and Hazel.

"Alright, who started this?" Thalia asked with her arms crossed. "Do you guys know how much trouble you guys made. You practically almost destroyed the camp. Come on fess up. Hunters, you better start placing bets on who did it because I'm getting to the bottom of this."

Nico raised his hand. "What?"

"Can I place a bet even though I know who it was?" He asked.

"I told you, no gambling. Now spill. Who was the genius to come up with riding wolves like horses?" (A/U: Me...)

They all looked at each other as if they were sending each other messages that only they could hear. They all nodded and all at once they said, "I did it."

Thalia faced palmed. "Seriously?" She asked. She didn't really have time to investigate but to her, I seemed only fair to punish the one that came up with it the most.

"We can't tell you," Percy said.

"Yeah, we're a team," Nico added.

"Leo would want us to stick together," Jason agreed.

"It was Percy wasn't it?" yelled a Hunter.

"No it was the kid with the transformers shirt." Another called out.

"The kid with the smiley-face shirt looks awfully suspicious if you ask me," said another.

"It was me," Nico admitted.

"No, Nico, don't protect me. It was me," Percy said.

"Guys we all know it was me," Jason pointed at himself.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Hazel shouted. Everyone got quiet. Hazel walked up to me, already crying, "It was me Thalia. They were just trying to protect me," Hazel looked at the boys gratefully. "Thanks guys but you don't have to say it was you."

"But-" Nico was about to argue but Hazel quieted him down with a glare.

"I'm sorry," She said and started crying. Thalia felt bad and she knew she shouldn't. She should be grounding these kids but the way they looked at her, with those big sad teary eyes and Hazel... Thalia sighed.

"I forgive you. Just next time, try not to destroy the camp," Thalia said. The kids cheered and hugged Thalia.

"But you still are grounded." They groaned. "Come on, your punishment is to help clean up your mess."

And they started working.

* * *

**Percy**

"OW! Percy!" Jason growled and started to chase Percy.

"I didn't do it!" He said.

"You threw a rock at me. Come here so a can beat you up!" Jason shouted at him. Percy couldn't help it though. He just didn't have any better to do and Jason had been asking for ran around Thalia.

"Thalia tell him to stop," Percy said.

"Thalia, tell him to stop so he can kiss my fist," Jason grabbed Percy's shirt and jumped on Percy's back.

"Let go, Grace! You're heavy," Percy said while trying to balance himself. He took out his water gun(forgetting what Leo told him not to do), pointed it at Jason's stomach from behind him and squished the trigger. Thalia didn't see how that was going to help Percy except leave Jason wet. She usually let them fight because what would be the point? They fought no matter what she did. Then Jason was thrown three feet from Percy.

"How in Hades did that happen?!" Percy heard Thalia say. Percy had figured out how to lower or raise the water pressure on his gun.

"That's what you get for trying to hit me," Percy said, proud of himself that he had gotten away with it. "You're lucky I had the water pressure on low." Then Percy felt a shock go through his body. He looked at Jason. He was on the ground wet but he had his gun pointed at him.

"Take that Jackson. Electricity is better than water, any way." Percy gritted his teeth. No way was he going to Jason have that stupid smug face for a second longer. He rose the water pressure on his gun, aimed and fired. Jason dodged at the last second and he hit Phoebe instead. He would've felt bad but to be honest, he didn't like her very much and he was too busy trying to shoot Jason. In the end, they ended up shooting other Hunters and wolves. In no time there were lots of flying Hunters and cooked dogs. Percy aimed one more time. Little did he know that Jason was also aiming and they both shot at the same time. The didn't hit what they were aiming for. No, they hit something much worst.

"Thalia!" Artemis screamed. She was soaked and her hair was singed slightly by the tips. Thalia was momentarily shocked but finally ran to Artemis with Nico and Hazel right behind her.

"Where did you get those?" Thalia asked.

"Should we tell her?" Jason asked Percy.

"I don't know. Do you think Leo would get in trouble?" Percy asked. Jason shrugged.

"Look, it doesn't matter where you got them. Just give them to me," Thalia had her hand extended. Percy and Jason looked at each other. They both agreed on something. Percy shot Thalia with his water gun. Thalia was knocked off her feet. She was so surprised, she didn't say anything for a second. Percy and Jason took that chance.

"Run!" Jason shouted and Bot the boys ran with their guns in hands, away from Thalia who was no chasing after them. Percy was glad he was fast. He knew that him and Jason were in big trouble but for now he enjoyed not fighting with Jason, momentarily, of course and ran with him, both laughing at Thalia, who was still soaking wet.


	7. It's For The Best

_Back at Camp Half-Blood_

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was alone in the Athena Cabin, studying scrolls and old books about aging backwards, hoping she could find an answer. There was nothing so far. Leo and Piper were going around asking people if they saw anyone or anything suspicious. Frank was too busy with Praetor duties to help. Then Leo and Piper came in with none other than the Stoll brothers and Lou Ellen, Hecate counselor.

"Annabeth, these three have something to tell you," Piper said. "Don't you?"

"We were the ones who cursed the camp," Travis said.

"Yeah, but it was an accident, swear," Connor added.

"Lou Ellen, why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well...it was me and my cabin who made this potion to prank the Hermes cabin because they had gone to far." She glared at the Stoll brothers. "But these idiots ruined it. It was a potion to make them shrink in size, though, not age."

"We heard about what you were up to so we decided to stop it," Travis said.

"Wait, wait, wait! When did this happen?" Leo asked.

"Ok so the potion had to be made at a full moon, which was a few days ago. We had to put ingredients and other magical items into a cauldron. You'd think we were witches. Then just as we were putting the most potent and dangerous ingredient, the Stoll brothers knocked Marcy, who was holding the tray of different things and it all fell in the cauldron! We didn't know what it would do."

"We were just trying to stop them. Nobody pranks us!" Connor interrupted.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MIX RANDOM INGREDIENTS?!" Lou Ellen demanded.

"No..." They said.

"EXACTLY! IT COULD CAUSE DESTRUCTION, DEATH, OR WORSE!"

"Okay, calm down Ellen. What happened next?" Piper said.

Lou Ellen breathed deeply, "After that, the cauldron started shaking violently, it glowed red and exploded! Most of the concoction fell on Thalia's tree. Then the strange glow expanded and illuminated the invisible borders briefly. It was like 1 am in the morning so I didn't think anyone would notice."

"So how do we get rid of that spell?" Annabeth asked, "And the cure for Percy, Jason, Nico, and Hazel to return back to normal?"

"I don't know. Like I said, you never know what happens when you mix random things." Lou Ellen's shoulders slumped.

"Well work on that. Figure out what went into that cauldron and make a potion to reverse what it's done," Annabeth told her. "Get your whole cabin to help. They are excepted from their activities until you find a solution."

"Alright, on it," Lou Ellen ran out the cabin.

"And you two, you are going to explain to Chiron what happened and they'll punish you," Annabeth said. They both groaned and trudged on to the Big House.

"This is good. We're making progress," Piper said happily.

"Yeah...great," Leo didn't seem as glad as Annabeth and Piper were for some reason but she would ask him later about it.

"I'll help the Hecate cabin. Leo, IM Thalia and see how they are doing."

"Got it covered," Leo hurried out the cabin. A few seconds later he came back. "Do you have a drachma?" Annabeth handed him a drachma.

"See you guys later, got to check on Team Leo," and he ran off.

"I better go to the Hecate cabin. The faster we get the antidote, the better."

"Good idea. Bye. See you at Dinner," Piper said and Annabeth walked to the Hecate cabin.

**Leo**

Leo wasn't very excited to see his team grow up. They paid more attention to him now that they were little kids than when they were older, but Leo knew that they had to cure them. _It was fun while it lasted_, Leo thought. He really enjoyed having fun with them and them always agreeing with him, but that would be over in a few weeks, if Annabeth and the Hecate cabin could find the antidote. Leo came to a water fountain. There weren't lots of people around. He took out a screwdriver and made the fountain sprinkle water to make a rainbow.

"Oh iris, accept this offering, show me Thalia Grace," He said and threw the drachma into the rainbow. An image of Thalia appeared. She looked like she was yelling.

"Will you sit down for a minute! Percy, don't punch Jason. Nico stop pulling Hazel's hair! Jason, stop electrocuting Percy-" Then she noticed Leo.

"Hey, Thals. Having trouble babysitting?"

"Shut up, Valdez." Thalia scowled at him. The kids must've heard Thalia because he heard their voices.

"Where's Leo?" asked Hazel.

"Leo, is that you in a cloud?" asked Jason.

"Leo, Jason's being a jerk," Percy complained.

"And Hazel's a crybaby," added Nico.

"I'm glad to see you guys, too." Leo waved at them.

"Valdez, these kids are so hard to handle," Thalia said.

"That's because you don't know how to have fun with them," Leo said.

"So were you the one that gave them weapons?" Thalia accused.

"Depends on why you're asking..."

"Leo! Who in the right mind would give little kids weapons?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you're talking to me and I'm crazy. Secondly, they are demigods and demigods need to protect themselves. What if they run off and get attacked? Hazel isn't very fast. Has she asked for you to carry her?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"See? I rest my case," Leo felt pretty pleased with himself.

"I still think that you shouldn't of given them such dangerous weapons," Thalia chided.

"Holy Hephaestus, woman! Those weapons help them with the powers they ALREADY have!"

"Jason and Percy can't stop fighting. They already have used their weapons against each other! I've told them a million times to not fight and they wont stop!"

"Here, let me talk to them. Move over lady so I can talk," Leo said. Thalia rolled her eyes and moved. Then Percy and Jason appeared.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we've done lots of stuff here," Percy said.

"Well, I heard you fought with your guns. On each other."

"We're sorry Leo, you told us not to do that but we did," Jason said.

"Do you want them back? I'll give it back if you want," Percy said.

"Me too," Jason added.

"Nah, I made those for you. You keep them. Just don't hurt each other. Remember, you're both on the same team. If you won't do that for each other, do it for me. Okay?" Leo thought that yelling at them wouldn't do anything anyway. They both nodded.

"Yeah, we can do that," Percy said.

"You're the leader," Jason added.

"Take care of Nico and Hazel alright? Now put Thalia back on," a few seconds later Thalia came on.

"So what did they say?" She asked.

"They apologized and promised not to use their weapons on each other, but I can't promise they'll stop fighting," Leo said.

"What!? Just like that? How did you do that?"

"I'm just that awesome," he said smugly.

"Sure," Thalia rolled her eyes again, " Anyway, have you made any progress in lifting that curse thing?"

"Uh, yeah. We figured out what happened, now we're working on the getting-rid-of-the-curse-and-returning-the-kids-back-to-normal part."

"Well hurry up! I don't know how much more of this babysitting thing I can take."

"Bye Thalia, bye Kids," Leo waved goodbye to them.

"Bye Leo. TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!" They shouted.

"Oh no, not that again," complained Thalia. Leo laughed and swiped his hand on the image. It faded and it was just him again. He repaired the water fountain and headed back to report to Annabeth of how Thalia was doing. The more he walked, the more sad he became because when the children of the big three returned back to normal, they wouldn't have time for him because of dating or quests or just not in the mood. _It's for the best_, Leo thought to himself, repeating the same thought over and over again even though he didn't believe it himself.


	8. All Tied Up (Ahem, Phoebe)

**I've been putting this off and I'm sorry but here it is now so...am I forgiven? :) No? WELL THIS IS THE LAST CHAP- I'm just kidding. Tricked ya, didn't I? Whatever, just read on.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Hazel**

"Thalia," Hazel yanked slightly on her hand.

"What is it?" Thalia asked as they were taking a break in search of the manticore. Hazel didn't know exactly what that was, but Thalia said that it reformed and needed to kill it.

"Why aren't there any boys in the Hunters?"

"Because boys are idiots," a girl, whose name was Emily, said. She was sitting nearby them.

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?" demanded Percy.

"Well boys, of course. Everyone knows that girls are better," Emily stuck up her nose. As much as Hazel agreed with her (except the idiot part), she couldn't just let her insult her team.

"Not all boys are bad," Hazel said. Emily looked at her disapprovingly which caused Hazel to flinch a bit because Emily was very scary. Her stringy blond hair was always tied back in a braid, so she couldn't hide her beady, yet intimidating green eyes. Hazel grabbed Nico by the arm. She felt safer with her friends. Nico, miraculously, didn't pull away this time.

"Why are you defending them so much?" She asked, almost angrily.

"Leave her alone!" Nico told her, which Hazel was thankful for.

"Who asked-" Emily stopped mid-sentence. Hazel looked at her direction and noticed Thalia was giving her a warning glare. "Whatever," she finally said and marched on further away from them.

"That was annoying," Percy said.

"She's scary," Hazel muttered, but no one heard her, which was good.

"Forget about her," Jason said, "She's not worth it." At least they all agreed in one thing.

"Emily just had a bad experience with boys. Don't take it personally," Thalia looked at Emily's way sympathetically.

"How do you know?" Nico asked.

"The Hunters are like a family here. We know everything about each other," Thalia explained. "And to answer your question, boys don't join the hunt because it's for girls only."

"So I could join?" Hazel asked, excited. They did so many cool things.

"Uh, maybe when you're older, you will or change your mind."

"Why?"

"Because you have to vow never to date again," Percy answered.

"Don't you have a boyfriend Hazel?" Thalia asked a bit uncomfortably. Hazel figured it was weird to ask that to a four year old. She vaguely remembered a boy, though. Hazel remembered being older but didn't remember dating anyone, except those weird visions of seeing her older self holding hands with that same boy. She thought that was weird.

"Woah, you don't remember being older?" Thalia asked.

"Yes I do, just not the dating thing," but Hazel couldn't help but wonder what else she had forgotten.

"What about you guys, Percy, you're dating Annabeth," Thalia informed Percy.

Jason burst out laughing, "Aw, Percy has a girlfriend! HAHAHA!"

"No, that's not true," Percy said, "I would never date a girl. They're...weird." He glared at Jason, who kept laughing at him. Hazel hoped Jason wouldn't pee on himself. That would be embarrassing.

"Jason, shut up. You're the one dating Piper," Thalia told her brother. Jason immediately stopped laughing and it was Percy's turn to make fun of him.

"You're dating an Aphrodite girl?! You're so stupid!" Percy barely had enough breath to mock Jason from laughing so hard.

"I couldn't be dating an Aphrodite girl," Jason argued, "They're insane!"

"Please tell me I'm single," Nico said.

"Yep, you're good," Thalia said. Nico sighed with relief.

"Luckyyyyy!" Both Jason and Percy said at the same time.

"Interesting," Thalia muttered. "So you have no memories about dating or anything that involved romance?" Percy and Jason shook their heads.

"I do," Hazel spoke up, "I see myself with a boy. I'm guessing it's Frank, but it's in flashes," Hazel didn't mean the flashes where she was sucked into her memories. The thought just crossed her mind sometimes during the day.

"How come Hazel can remember, though?" Thalia asked to no one in particular.

"She's a girl and, like I said, they're weird." Percy said. Thalia nodded as if she was agreeing.

"I have to tell Annabeth about this. I'll IM her. I need to leave you with Phoebe. I don't trust you with my wolf anymore, not after what happened last time," Thalia called for Phoebe and soon they were all sitting on the ground with Phoebe leaning on a tree, looking bored because she was stuck looking after Team Leo.

**Percy**

Percy really didn't like Phoebe.

"Here are the rules, you little twerps," Phoebe said as soon as she walked up to them.

"Rules?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. No whining, no yelling, no complaining, no fighting, unless I say so, and no making noise. Basically, be quiet," she said.

"What if we don't want to?" Jason challenged. Phoebe gave him a medusa look. Percy had to admit that Phoebe was scary. "Never mind," Jason said quickly. They sat in uncomfortable silence. _This stinks_, Percy thought,_ When is Thalia going to come back? _

He had to do something. Percy nudged Jason. Jason looked at him in an annoyed look. Percy pointed at Phoebe then at him, Nico, Hazel and Jason. After that, he pointed at his water gun and the weapons they had. Jason shook his head. Percy knew that they promised Leo but he wasn't going to exactly use the gun on Jason, just Phoebe and she wasn't exactly too thrilled about Team Leo. Percy grabbed Jason by the arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Percy whispered quietly in Jason's ear as he held up his water gun. Jason smiled widely.

"Ok, but how are we going to tell Hazel and Nico?" Jason asked.

"Distract Phoebe while I tell them quickly," Percy whispered back.

"Are you crazy?! She'll kill me!"

"You have to take one for the team," Percy said. He knew he'd won when Jason slumped his shoulders, took a deep breath, and walked slowly to Phoebe.

"Ph-Phoebe?" Jason said timidly.

"Did I not say NO talking?" Phoebe said in a superior voice.

"Technically you didn't say those exact words," Percy was hoping for Jason to start smart-mouthing. While Phoebe was dealing with Jason, Percy hurried over to Nico and Hazel. He whispered the plan. They both nodded excitedly. Percy looked back at Jason.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to me, you little midget?!" Phoebe demanded. Jason stood as tall as he could.

"The son of Jupiter, duh," He said. He looked over at Percy and Percy made a sign to tell him the deed was done. Jason looked at Phoebe again. "Just remembered, I should be quiet. Never mind, Phoebe." He waved at her and went back to Percy's side, leaving Phoebe confused in the process.

"Weird kids," she finally muttered. After a while, she started dozing off a bit and was sitting on a boulder, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Hazel, hum the lullaby song," Percy whispered. He might've not remembered dating a girl, but he did remember Hazel was telling him her mom used to sing that to her before bad things started happening. Hazel closed her eyes for a second and started humming. The wind blew lightly, they were under the nice shade while the sun warmed up the day and with Hazel humming soflty, made even Percy want to sleep, but he forced himself to focus.

After a few minutes, Phoebe was sleeping like a baby. Team Leo walked up to her.

"If she wakes up, we have to knock her out, just in case." Nico said.

"Leave that to me," Jason smirked and held up his gun.

"Hazel, think you can get two wolves?" Percy asked. Hazel nodded and ran off to where the Hunters left them. Percy wasn't sure how Hazel could get them after what happened last time.

"Nico, go find the cart that Thalia makes us ride in sometimes," Percy told Nico. The hunters had made this sort of wagon to carry all four of them. It was sort of comfortable because of the cushioning. Nico went to look for it.

"All we need now is rope," Jason said, "You should get it. I'll stay here and make sure sleepyhead doesn't wake up." Percy nodded and hurried to a group of Hunters. He slowly made his way to their backpacks, which had been carelessly tossed in a pile, farthest away from where they were resting. If Percy was them (and he was glad he wasn't), he would be keeping an eye on his stuff, unlike the Hunters. They were too busy laughing and fooling around that they didn't noticed him silently taking rope from their backpacks. As soon as he was sure he was far away from them, Percy sprinted back to Jason.

Hazel and Nico were already there, waiting for him.

"We have to be very quiet and careful," Jason whispered, "Percy, where's the rope?" Percy handed it to him.

"Hazel, tie the wolves to the cart. Nico and Percy, help me with her," Jason ordered, which Percy didn't like. the three boys started tying Phoebe up with the rope. They had a few close calls. They had to hum her back to sleep and continue tying her. When they finally finished, they needed to get her on the cart.

"Hazel, are you done over there?" Nico asked quietly. Hazel nodded. "Then come help us move her. Phoebe's really heavy." Hazel brought the cart closer to them, so they didn't have to carry Phoebe that long.

"As soon as we lift her, she's most likely going to wake up, so we have to just throw her in as fast as we can," Percy said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" They all lifted Phoebe and threw her into the cart.

"Wh-What's going on?" Phoebe said, surprised that she had woken up tied up. Then she looked at the kids, who were smiling widely. "When I get out of here, you're going to wish you hadn't done this!" She screamed as she wiggled like a worm, trying to free herself. The kids laughed. It was too funny. Percy and Jason got in the cart with Phoebe and Hazel and Nico got on the wolves.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Phoebe?" Jason asked her.

"You are all dead!" She said angrily.

* * *

**Thalia**

"That's really strange," Annabeth said. "It seems like they don't remember any mature things like any romantic relationships or perhaps serious problems. You know, stuff that mature teens deal with, although I'm not sure how mature Percy is."

"Well, Hazel did remember a bit. She said she had memories of Frank, except that she didn't know it was Frank." Thalia informed her.

"I guess it's true that girls mature faster than boys. That's the only explanation I have," Annabeth said.

"Are you done with that antidote yet?" Thalia asked. ''Team Leo'' was a lot to deal with.

"Unfortunately, no. The Hecate cabin and I are working on it. Can you handle them just a little more?"

"I don't know how much more of them I can take. They're more trouble than they seemed."

"Don't worry, Thalia. We'll let you know as soon as we get the antidote and this curse lifted."

"Hurry then. Bye Annabeth," Thalia swiped the image and Annabeth disappeared. Thalia sighed. She was walking back to the kids when suddenly she heard Phoebe. She started running towards her voice. She sounded really angry. _What did they do this time_, Thalia thought. Then she saw it.

Nico and Hazel were on wolves, again. Only this time, they were pulling with them the cart the Hunters made them to carry them on. Percy and Jason were in the cart, along with a very angry, tied up Phoebe. They were racing all over the Hunters, laughing at the fun they were having. Phoebe looked like she had stopped trying to get free and was shouting curses and yelling like a maniac to let her go. Thalia had to admit that it was a bit funny, but she had to stop it.

"STOP! Guys, stop right now or you'll be in big trouble," Thalia shouted. The kids seemed to have not heard her. Thalia groaned internally. She didn't want to deal with this but someone had to. She motioned for the other Hunters and told them what to do to trap Team Leo. They all spread out and started circling around them. They kept advancing until they had to surrender.

"Aw, come on, Thals. We were going to put her up in a tree like a Piñata next," Jason whined as he got off the cart.

"Seriously?" Thalia couldn't believe how much imagination this kids had for causing so much trouble. "Do I even had to ask who thought of it?"

"It was me!" They all said. Thalia sighed. She didn't want to interrogate.

"Just untie Phoebe and let's get a move on," Thalia said, exhausted. "And don't even think for a second that you're not in trouble," and the smile disappeared from their faces. Thalia was satisfied. Phoebe was untied and ready to jump the kids, but Jason and Percy suddenly shot her with water and lightning from their guns and Phoebe fell on the ground, unconscious.

"What am I going to do with you guys?' She asked. They just shrugged at her and waited patiently for her to tell them what their punishment was even though Thalia didn't see how that was going to help anymore since these kids were just complete little monsters.


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

**You guys keep telling me this is a funny story, but let me be honest with you. When I first started this story, I wasn't thinking on making it funny. Weird, huh? I just think up of crazy things kids would do. Now I officially tried to make this one funny and I feel pretty proud of myself. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. :)**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Thalia**

"This is stupid!" complained Jason.

"Yeah, you can't do this!" Percy added.

"Isn't this child abuse or something?" Nico asked.

"I don't like this," Hazel whined.

"I'm sorry kids but we can't take anymore chances. I have to keep your weapons." Thalia said.

"We get that but is it really necessary to tie us up?" Percy asked as he struggled with the ropes. Thalia smiled. She should've done this a long time ago. The Hunters had to keep them out of trouble and the only way to do that was to tie them up. Now they were on their way with Team Leo in their cart being pulled by wolves, with Phoebe herself watching them.

"Doesn't feel that good to be tied up, does it, you little midgets," Phoebe mocked. She had been the one to come up with the idea.

"Thalia, what kind of sister are you?" Jason asked.

"Only the best. Now stop struggling or you'll fall and land on your face," Thalia told him. The Hunters seemed more relaxed after they had found a solution to their problem.

"Now be nice little kids and be quiet while we talk to Artemis about where to look for the manticore," Thalia ordered them and went with the rest of the Hunters to look at the map of the woods. She had Percy's and Jason's guns in her backpack that was right by her feet and they were tied up and being watched by the wolves. They weren't getting out of this one.

**Nico**

"We're stuck here," Hazel said sadly.

"No there has to be a way to get these ropes off," Percy said optimistically and wriggled again but it was no use.

"Admit it, Jackson. This is one problem we can't get out of. We have to admit defeat honorably now," Jason said.

"Defeat my foot. We can't just give up," Percy insisted. Nico wasn't as optimistic as Percy. He didn't see a way out of this. Meanwhile, the wolves that were watching them were lazily lying on the ground, a few feet away from the cart, sleeping. Then he noticed something. They hadn't taken his sword! They thought it was just a wooden sword but they didn't push the button to see it turned into a Stygian black sword, like the one he had before.

"Guys, look! My sword is still in the cart. They haven't found out it's metal. We can use it to cut the ropes," Nico said as he scooted over to it and pressed the button on the hilt of his sword and it transformed.

"Awesome, we'll get our revenge on them," Percy had this twinkling in his eyes that made Nico a bit nervous. He carefully used the sword's tip to cut the ropes close to his hands. It took a while but he finally was free.

"You did it Nico!" Hazel said.

"Let's be quiet. The wolves are asleep," Jason whispered. Nico cut Percy, Jason and Hazel loose. They tiptoed out of the cart and made it past the wolves.

"Now we need to get your guns," Hazel said and pointed at Thalia's bag, which was slightly away from the Hunters. They looked busy with the map though.

"Good idea, Haze. I'll go." Jason said.

"No, I'll go," Percy argued.

"Start arguing and you'll give us away," Nico said, "I'll go. You guys try to not kill each other and make sure those wolves stay asleep."

Nico started slowly walking towards the Hunters. As soon as he got close enough, he got on his knees and started crawling to the bag. He bit his lip to try to control his heavy breathing. If he messed this up, He and the others would be tied up the rest of the trip. He quietly zipped the bag open. His hand trembled a bit, but the Hunters were talking loudly that Nico didn't think they heard the zipper. He took out the guns and crawled back to Team Leo. As soon as he knew he was far away, he got up and speed walked to them, being careful to not disturb the wolves.

"You did it Nico." Percy congratulated him as Nico handed him his water gun.

"Thanks," Jason said and Nico handed Jason his gun.

"No problem, but now we have some unfinished business to take care of with a certain daughter of Zeus and Hunters." Nico said. "I'll turn this back to wood, in case we need another surprise." Nico turned his sword back into wood and strapped it to his belt.

"Good idea Nico. Now to the Hunters. I say we knock them out with the guns. We have the element of surprise and they are immortal. They won't die because this isn't technically a battle so we can put all the power to get more of them at the same time," Percy said.

"But what about Artemis?" Hazel asked, "She's a Goddess."

"I heard Artemis talking. She said she got these ropes that a god couldn't break. She was going to trap Apollo for something he did. I wasn't really paying attention." Jason said.

"Where is it?" asked Nico.

"In her tent." Jason went to get the rope. Since the Hunters thought Team Leo was tied up, they didn't think they needed that much security. Jason easily slipped in and out undetected.

"Ready to get some revenge?" Nico asked his group. They all nodded and charged.

**Thalia**

Thalia's head hurt. She opened her eyes and she was tied up! She looked around and all the other Hunters were beside her, also tied up.

"What's happening?" Thalia asked. Were they being attacked? Artemis was also struggling with the ropes.

"Hey Hunters," she heard none other than Percy. She turned her attention to them. Percy, Jason, and Nico had smug looks on their faces while Hazel just looked happy.

"How did you get out of the ropes?" Thalia asked.

"Like we'd tell you," Jason said. "And who says revenge isn't sweet." They laughed as the Hunters tried to get free. Thalia couldn't believe the entire Hunters of Artemis had been taken hostage by little kids! This was definitely, the most embarrassing moment of the Hunt.

"You let us go right now or so help me I'll-" Phoebe started threatening them.

"Or what? You'll hurt us? You can't exactly do that without being able to use your hands though," Nico pointed out. That's it! Thalia was getting out of here. She reached for the knife in her pocket. She found nothing. Where did it go?

"By the way, we took your knives and weapons so you couldn't escape," Hazel said bubbly.

"I can't believe that we have been defeated by kids that aren't even ten years old!" Artemis said.

"You have to learn one thing. Never underestimate Team Leo!" Jason said and Team Leo cheered.

"You have to untie us some day. You can't keep us like this forever," Maggie, who was next to Thalia, said.

"We actually want to come to an agreement," Percy said.

"Ha! Like we'd make any kind of agreement with little twerps like you!" Emily said.

"I order you to release me and my Hunters and maybe I'll change you into deer instead of donkeys!" Artemis ordered.

"Uh, I hate to tell you this, but you really are in no position to be making demands, Artemis." Jason told her. Artemis glared at him, "Hey, I'm just pointing out the facts here."

"Jason, what kind of brother are you?" Thalia asked.

"The one that has a sister that tied me up like an animal along with his friends," Thalia hated when he got all smart-ass on her.

"Look, what do you want in order to untie us?" Thalia asked.

"You're going to give them what they want? Are you crazy!?" Phoebe demanded.

"We have no choice," Thalia said. She whispered in her ear, "Besides, as soon as they let us go, we can regain control." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, we'll do whatever you want," Phoebe said enthusiastically. "Let us go and we can talk about it in the tents."

"I'm glad you agree with this, Phoebe because we have a special demand for you," Percy beamed at her.

"We can't let you go, though. We'll just tell you our demands now so we don't waste anymore time," Nico said.

"Fine, go ahead," Thalia muttered. When she got out of this, she was going to get back at Team Leo for this.

"We don't want to be tied up in the cart anymore," Jason said. "Instead, four of you will take turns, every day, for one hour to be tied up and be pulled on the cart." Team Leo laughed.

"Wait I got one!" Percy said. Jason let him take the spotlight, "Also, you will address us as masters and mistress, for Hazel. You can't call us anything else unless we say so and we can call you stupid names. Like Phoebe will be nose-picker and that's what we'll call you until we change it. Oh and I want Phoebe to be my personal servant."

"Why you little-" Phoebe struggled because of the ropes.

"It's little master to you," Percy said. The rest of Team Leo tried to hold their laughter from behind him.

"My turn," Hazel said, "We get to ride the wolves whenever we want and we can race on them and you will let us." These kids sure were demanding. Thalia would never be caught dead calling her brother, and especially Percy, Master.

"I guess it's my turn," Nico said, " Let me think. You won't kill us or curse us or hurt us physically or mentally in any kind of way. Ever. As soon as we have changed back to our older selves, you will not be allowed to hurt us even after that."

"Damn, I was going to kill Jackson when he turned seventeen again," Phoebe muttered.

"That's what we want. By the way, good thing you remembered the whole don't-hurt-us-ever thing, Nico." Jason said.

"Alright, we'll do it. Now untie us," Thalia said.

"Not so fast. You didn't really think we would let you go like that, did you? Like we said, don't underestimate us." Percy said, "You will all swear by the river Styx that you will follow the demands that we have given you. You only have to do them until we change back to normal, except Nico's demand, that one is a forever deal."

Thalia gritted her teeth. "You can't expect us to do that!?"

"We will go around and each of you, one by one, will swear on the river of Styx," Jason said. And they did. It took forever but they finally got to the last Hunter, Emily. It took them a while but she finally muttered the promise.

"Yay! I get a wolf," Hazel bounced up and down, clapping her hands. They cut everyone loose, except Phoebe, Artemis, Emily, and Thalia.

"Hey! You forgot us!" Phoebe growled at them.

"No we didn't," Jason grinned, "You're the ones who take the first turn."

* * *

**Wanna know a secret? I started on making a sequel to this. Do you think that would be a good idea? I haven't posted it yet. It's still Percy, Hazel, Jason, and Nico being little kids but it'll be a different setting and stuff. Should I? Let me know...**

**~Melissa L.**


	10. Hazel, Control Your Violent Brother

**Percy**

"Servant! Where are my crackers?" He asked Phoebe. He was being carried by a wolf that he had claimed as his own because he could do that now. Phoebe's nostrils flared. Her face turned red and she trembled a bit. Percy should've been terrified but he was just smiling at her, waiting for her to get over it.

"Coming, you little..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Percy asked innocently as he put his hand to his ear.

"I meant coming..."

"You can do it," Percy urged as he tried really hard not to laugh. "Say it."

"...Master," she said through gritted teeth. Percy's smile widened.

"Awesome, so my crackers?" He clapped his hands and snapped his fingers, enjoying every minute of ordering Phoebe around. This was the best thing that had happened to him. Phoebe brought a packet of Ritz crackers. She handed it to him.

"Aren't you going to open it," Percy asked.

"You have two fucking hands!" Phoebe yelled.

"Now, now Phoebe. Hazel doesn't like when people say bad words," Percy chided her. "So open the pack, please." Phoebe muttered some more profanities while she opened the packet containing his snack.

"Jackson," Jason called out at him. Percy looked behind him and Jason came, also in a wolf, by his side.

"Hey Grace. Do you like bossing your sister around?" Percy asked.

"Heck yeah! Watch this," He called out for Thalia. "One, two, three..." He continued counting until ten. Thalia ran to Jason.

"Sorry...Master but Nico wanted me to get him his chocolate chip cookies," Thalia looked almost as mad as Phoebe.

"What? Where's Nico? He can't boss my sister around. That's my job!" Jason looked offended which made Percy laugh. Thalia looked like she was trying not to strangle her younger brother. "You know what I'd always wanted?" Jason asked to no one in particular. "Thalia, I want you to be my horse. Sitting on a wolf can really give you a wedgie."

"You can't expect me to get on all fours and carry you around?!" Thalia exclaimed.

Jason grinned, "Good idea. I was thinking just a piggyback ride but that sounds much better." Jason got off his wolf and looked at Thalia expectantly.

"You've got be kidding me," Thalia looked at Jason.

"Nope, being totally serious." Thalia slowly got on her knees and put her hands on the ground. Jason jumped on her back.

"Oof! You're heavy. Do you mind being a little more gentle?" Thalia demanded. Jason just smiled.

"That looks like fun," Percy said,

"Come on, Perce. I'll race you from here to Hazel," Jason said as he pointed at Hazel, who was bothering Nico about who knows what.

"You are on," Percy turned to Phoebe. She just stared at him.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"I need a human horse and I have chosen you," Percy said.

"You are not asking me what I think you're asking me," she warned.

"I'm not asking you," Percy said. Phoebe sighed from relief. "I'm telling you."

"Damn you," she said angrily, ignoring Thalia's glare and also got on all fours. Percy got on her back.

"You are heavy! Why do you have to eat so much?" she complained.

"Ready?" Jason asked. Percy nodded. "GO!" They both kicked Thalia and Phoebe on their sides, which caused them to whine. They finally got them to race to Hazel.

"Hurry up Phoebe or you'll take double turn on getting tied up if we don't win," Percy warned as he looked at Jason. Jason mirrored the same determined face.

"And Thalia, if we don't win, you're getting stuck on laundry duty again and I know how you don't like to do that," The girls went faster but in the end, they tied. Percy and Jason got off the Hunters. They both fell on their backs, breathing heavily.

"Seriously? We're not THAT heavy," Percy said.

"Speak for yourself, Jackson," Phoebe said, "You'd be squashed if you were carrying yourself."

"Hi guys," Hazel said cheerfully as she always did.

"Help me," Nico said as Hazel hugged his arm tighter.

"Aw, come on, Nico. You want to help me pick the dandelions, don't you?" she asked.

"No!" Nico answered and tried to free himself from Hazel's grip.

"Good, let's go! There's lots of dandelions over there," Hazel dragged her older brother.

"Sorry, Nico. We can't interfere with siblings," Jason explained. Nico glared at them before Hazel made him sit down on the ground where there were lots of the yellow weeds.

"I'm bored," Jason said. "We should do something fun."

"How about we find a lake and swim, unless you don't know how to," Percy said.

"Of course I know how to swim!" Jason said then turned to Thalia, "Let's find a lake so I can show Mr. Mermaid over here I can swim," He jabbed a finger at Percy.

"But shouldn't we look for the manticore?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure, but first the lake," Jason said.

"You know what, FINE! We'll take you to the Godsdamn lake!" Phoebe shouted. She stormed off to let Artemis know.

"That Phoebe has a dirty, dirty mouth," Jason said.

"Yeah, we should shove a bar of soap in her mouth while she sleeps," Percy suggested.

"Great idea," Jason high-fived Percy. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"To the Lake!" Percy said and on they went to look for one.

* * *

**Jason**

Jason wasn't going to let Percy tell him he can't do something. He was Jason Grace for Zeus sakes! Jason had gotten his orange trunks on. Percy had green trunks and Nico black ones. Hazel was wearing a one-piece purple, bathing suit. They had found a nice quiet lake and the Hunters were happily relaxing, knowing the kids wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

"Alright, show me you can swim," Percy said.

"I will," Jason said and dove into the water. He had learned to swim at Camp Jupiter. He made steady strokes as he swam farther into the lake. Then suddenly a wave knocked him from his concentration. He sank down but felt the force of water under his feet shoot him up. He came out gasping for air. He saw Percy laughing.

"No fair, Jackson!" He shouted, "No water bending powers allowed!"

"Alright, no more water bending powers," Percy shouted back. Jason felt water erupt under him and he shot a few feet into the air before falling back in.

"Jackson!"

"Starting now!" Percy called back while laughing. Jason really hated Percy sometimes. Percy finally went into the water. Jason went to him.

"You are a freaking cheater, you know that right?" Jason told the son of Poseidon.

"It's not my fault I'm awesome," Percy shrugged. "Hey, are you guys coming in the water?" He asked Hazel and Nico who were just standing there.

"I'm not going in. I hate getting wet," Nico crossed his arms. Then suddenly water shot out of the lake and drenched only Nico.

"PERCY!" he screamed angrily. Jason laughed, unfortunately. Nico ran into the water and swam after them. Percy swam away easily away from Nico. He would will the water to push him forward or sometime, just for the fun of it, push Nico back. Jason saw that Hazel was still standing there. He got out of the water.

"Hey, come on Hazel. The water isn't that cold," Jason told her.

"It's not that. I can't swim," Hazel said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh," Jason scratched his head, "That is a problem." Then he had an idea. "I know what to do. Wait here." and he jumped back in and hurried off to Percy and Nico.

**Percy**

Percy was just having a bit of fun. He was diving in and out of the water, pulling on Nico's feet expectantly from under the water. Percy knew no one could beat him while he was in his element: water. Not even Jason was a match for him here. Percy was pushing Nico a few feet away from him when he heard Jason swimming towards him.

"Percy, I need your help," Jason said.

"What? The great Jason Grace is asking me, Percy Jackson, for help?" Percy mocked. Jason was too proud to ask Percy for anything so he knew that it must've been important.

"Well, I don't really need your help. It's Hazel. She-well come on and leave Nico alone already!" Jason scolded him.

"Fine, you are a stick in the mud sometimes," Percy let Nico go and Nico, like a bullet, swam and jumped Percy. Percy was taken by surprised that he didn't have time to react fast enough. Nico locked his arms around his neck. Percy swam, trying to get Nico off his back but Nico had an iron grip.

"Percy will you calm down for a minute," Percy hardly heard Jason. He finally managed to get Nico off him and swam back to Jason and Hazel.

"Hazel, control your violent brother," Percy complained. Nico finally got out of the water.

"Me? Violent? You're the one who started it," Nico accused, "I told you I didn't want to get wet."

"That was like, ten minutes ago, Nico. Get over it," Percy said. "So what's up with you, Haze?" he asked her.

"I...I can't swim," she said.

"That sucks," Percy said. He didn't know why Jason called him over here.

"I got an idea when Nico attacked you," Jason said. Percy glanced at Nico, who looked pretty pleased with himself. "Why don't you let Hazel ride on your back? That way, we can all be in the water."

"Alright, Haze, jump on my back," Hazel got behind him and got a hold of Percy's neck. "Alright, let's go back in the water," he declared.

"No way," Nico shook his head, "I'm done with water. I'm not going back." Sheesh, Nico had to have an attitude. Percy had the perfect solution for that.

"So you're not going back," Percy asked him. Nico nodded. Percy smiled widely and shot water at Nico, who was dripping in water. Nico glared at Percy.

"Hazel hold on!" Percy warned. He felt Hazel grip his neck a bit tighter as Percy ran into the water while an angry son of Hades and stuck up son of Jupiter went after them.

* * *

**There will be a second part this on the next chapter. Until then, party hard, drink beer, do crazy sh*t and...wait, what? Forget I said anything. You heard nothing from me. I am not responsible for you following that advice I gave you, I mean what advice? I didn't say anything, I mean-I...Ugh! Forget it! **

**~Melissa L.**


	11. A Caring Brother

**Percy**

"Say it! Go on, say it!" Nico said as he tightened his grip on Percy's neck.

"Okay! Hades is the best god ever!" Percy said quickly, almost choking but Nico didn't let him go.

"And?"

"You're better than me!"

"And?"

"You're awesome!"

"AND?"

"You're the best demigod in all the history of demigods!" Nico finally let go of Percy and Percy gasped for breath.

"Good, now that we settled that," Nico grinned, "Let's play a game." Jason was laughing at Percy as he held on to Hazel so she didn't sink while Hazel was just shaking her head disapprovingly at her friends.

"Why didn't you just dive underwater, Percy?" Hazel asked, "He'd to let you go then. That or drown." Hazel was right, why didn't he think of that?

"I don't know, maybe because oxygen wasn't going to my brain!" Percy glared at Nico. He was still smiling at how he'd made Percy say all that stuff that was SO NOT true!

"Well, I had my laugh. Here take Hazel," Jason said and Hazel stretched out her hands at Percy. Percy was reluctant to have arms around his neck again but he let Hazel get on his back. "So what are we going to play? He asked.

"I know. Percy, you have to close your eyes and try to catch me and Nico, but Hazel is going to tell you where to go so you have to do what she says," Jason said.

"Fine." Percy closed his eyes.

"Hazel, put your hands over his eyes so he doesn't cheat," Nico said. Percy felt Hazel put her hands on his eyes.

"You guys must really trust me," Percy said sarcastically.

"Ok, GO!" Jason shouted and Percy felt the water move, which meant Jason and Nico had swam away. Percy sighed at how Jason underestimated him. They WERE in water and he could easily feel Jason to the far right and Nico must've gotten out of the water because Percy couldn't feel him anymore.

"Nico, don't cheat!" He heard Hazel, "Get back in here!"

"No way! I already told you. I hate getting wet!" He shouted. Percy smiled and dumped twice the amount of water at Nico.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled at him.

"That's what you get for cheating Di Angelo!" Percy explained himself but Nico was already on the move, swimming straight at him.

"Uh oh," Percy started swimming away, "Hazel, you might want to take your hands off my face."

"But then you'd be cheating," Hazel responded.

"Fine," He humored her. "Which way?"

"To your left," she said.

"But Nico's swimming towards us from that direction."

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to catch him. He's pretty dumb. He's supposed to be swimming away from us, not for us." Obviously Hazel didn't see the danger that Percy was in.

"Screw this!" He said and swam to the right.

"Wait, Nico's behind us!"

"Good. Let's hope he stays like that," Percy said and continued to blindly swim who knows where.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Percy heard Jason call out at them.

"Trying not get killed!" Percy responded.

"You're dead!" Nico said angrily behind him. Hazel was still telling him to turn around, that they could catch Nico since he was following them but Percy paid her no attention. He zig zagged through the water, u-turned, spiraled around until he felt Nico far away from him. He must've gotten tired. Percy hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Nico has anger issues," Percy told Hazel as he got out of the lake. Hazel finally took off her hands from his hands and jumped off him.

"That was so fun!" she said, "We were going so fast. We should do it again."

"Maybe when Nico isn't so moody," Percy promised. Meanwhile Nico was coming out of the water looking pretty wiped out. He was breathing heavily. He looked at Percy.

"I hate you, sometimes." He told him. Then smacked Percy at the back of his head.

"Ow, you need anger management classes, like Phoebe," Percy said.

"Seriously, Nico? You had to charge right at him, which I'm totally with you on that, but now we can't play," Jason said. "But you did hit Percy so I forgive you."

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"Are you guys done playing pool parties over there because we have to go," Phoebe told them.

"We better go, it's getting dark and I hate the dark," Hazel hugged Nico's arm. Nico didn't look too happy about it but didn't pull away. Percy looked at him.

"There's no point in trying to make her let go," Nico said, "She's stronger than you think."

"Will you hurry up already!" Phoebe continued to scream.

"Alright! We're coming!" Jason said and the four of them started heading towards the Hunters.

**Nico**

Percy was overreacting. Nico did NOT need anger management classes. So he got a bit mad and chased after him...and tackled him...and almost strangled him...and smacked him. Nope, Nico didn't see why Percy would think Nico had anger issues. Team Leo had left the Hunters alone for a while and were being carried on the wagon. It was night already and Percy and Jason were arguing, as usual, about who knows what while Hazel was humming a cheery type of song that got on Nico's nerves. She was sitting beside him and making some daisy crown from daisies that she'd made him help her pick. Honestly, he was the son of Hades, not Persephone! If he had to pick one more stupid useless plant from the ground, he was going to scream.

"Look, Nico. Isn't it pretty?" Hazel asked, holding up the flower crown._ Yeah_, Nico thought, _pretty stupid,_but he didn't say that. It would probably make her cry and the last thing he needed was feel bad about it.

"Yeah, it looks nice, Haze," he told her like a good brother should.

"Maybe you should try it on," she giggled and put it on his head.

"Hazel, I don't want-" He stopped himself. Hazel was giving him that adorable, innocent eyes that even he fell for. How could he say no to her? Nico knew she was not innocent, though. She knew perfectly well how cute she was and used it to her advantage and get what she wanted.

"Thanks," He mumbled, leaving the hideous crown on (well, to him it was hideous). Hazel smiled cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

"Nighty night, Nico," she said and dozed off.

"Night," He told her._ I better not be confused for a child of Demeter_, Nico thought,_ that would be embarrassing. I don't want to be some obsessed gardener that worries about plants._ He looked at Hazel, who was already fast asleep. He turned to Jason and Percy.

"Guys," Nico whispered, "Hazel's sleeping so shut up."

"Fine, but I'm still right," Percy said.

"You wish. Sleeping sounds nice, though," Jason yawned and made himself comfortable.

"I agree with you on that," Percy said. "By the way, nice hat, Nico." Percy and Jason both stiffened their chuckles.

Nico just gave them a cold smile, "You should be glad Hazel's here or I would pound you."

"Then thank her for me when she wakes up," Percy said and soon they were both sleeping, leaning on each other. Nico liked the night more. He felt more energized so he didn't usually slept as soon as the others. He wrapped his arm around his sister, to keep her warm from the cool night. An hour or so later, he too, fell asleep and Thalia put them all to bed when they had set up the camp for the night.

* * *

**Just wanted to show that Nico can be a dangerous, violent person and a gentle caring brother. **

**~Melissa L.**


	12. And Thalia Said Tantrums Were Bad

**So a guest had a could point concerning Team Leo's powers like what happened to Nico's ability to shadow travel, Hazel's power to control precious metal and why the hell is Jason not flying!? I hadn't thought of their powers when I started this story so here's this chapter to make up for it.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

_Back at Camp Half-Blood_

**Leo**

"Have you gotten that antidote yet," Leo asked. He had been looking for Annabeth about these blueprints and wanted her opinion. She was busy working with the Hecate cabin.

"Not yet but we almost have a potion that cleans the tree from any magic that it has been exposed," Annabeth said as she read some book that looked like the title was "History of Magic Throughout the Ages of Demigods."

"So they could come back and stay in the camp when you get that cleaning potion ready? Leo asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get both the potions ready before telling Thalia to bring back the kids," Annabeth said.

"Well, I could always babysit while you get the antidote and take the kids off Thalia's hands," Leo suggested. Annabeth looked up from her book.

"Leo, really? You? A babysitter?"

"Hey, I don't think I'd be that bad. They would be 100% safe with me and think of all the fun we could have. And if you are not satisfied with the results, you could always fire me, no questions asked."

"Leo, you're not some product on T.V. and we're turning our friends back to normal as soon as possible," Annabeth seemed to have thought the conversation was over because she went back to reading the book. Leo sighed. Of course Annabeth wouldn't say yes. She wanted her boyfriend back, like Piper and Frank (well for Frank it was girlfriend). He just thought that maybe she would say yes, but Leo had hoped too much. He just wanted a little more time but how could he explain to her why.

Leo sighed, "Okay. I need you to look at these for me. What do you think about these?" He held out the blueprints and she reached out for them.

_Back to the kids (and slaves-I mean Hunters)_

**Jason**

"I have super cool water powers! What can you do?" Percy asked smug.

"I can control lightning."

"So what? I can freaking control water. I threw you in the air with a geyser," Percy responded. _Why does he think he's so great anyway?_ Jason thought, _He wished he could somehow show him that he was better._ Jason barely felt the wind whistling in his ear. He was too distracted by his thoughts. He didn't notice his feet not touching the ground anymore.

"What the-" Percy said in awe. Jason looked at him but he looked pretty small. Did Jason turned back to normal? He looked at his hands but they were still seven year old's hands. Then how was he...? Jason felt pretty stupid. How could he have forgotten he could fly?

"Hey Percy," Jason waved at the open-mouthed, slightly jealous looking, Percy. Jason twirled in the air like in the movie of Peter Pan. He felt the winds supporting him.

"Wow! Jason, how are you doing that?" Jason looked down and saw Hazel being followed by Nico. Hazel started reaching for him, even though h was several feet from them. "I want to fly, too," she said.

"No fair," Nico complained, "How come Percy has cool water powers and you can summon lightning AND fly?" Jason couldn't believe what was happening. Nico had been moody today, getting mad at every little thing (except when Hazel did or said anything, which Jason didn't find fair because he got chewed out by the son of Hades for accidentally pushed him). Nico was starting to shake, he clenched his fist and a dark aora started glowing around him. Then the ground started opening. Jason was so shocked, he almost lost his concentration on the winds below him. Suddenly skeleton hands shot out of the hole and started clawing their way out.

Hazel screamed in horror and covered her mouth with her hands. Jason swooped down, grabbed Hazel and flew back above while Percy jumped away. Human skeletons in Greek armor made their way out of the dirt and stood at attention in front of Nico. The ground closed again, leaving a scar. Nico looked confused for a second. He looked at the dead soldiers, fear flashing his eyes, but when they didn't attack, he relaxed a bit.

Jason slowly descended from the air and put Hazel down.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked, dusting himself off.

"I don't know but...cool," Nico smiled widely at the skeletons.

"We're like, superheroes," Jason said.

"Awesome, I'll be the leader, Nico can be my sidekick and you're the transportation, if we have to fly anywhere," Percy said.

"Hey! That's the worst job ever and why are YOU the leader?" demanded Jason.

"Because I called it."

"No way, if there has to be a leader, it's me!"

"You? No, no, no. You'd kill us all if you-"

"Hey, how come I'm the sidekick?" Nico interrupted.

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Hazel shouted. The boys turned to the angry four-year old.

"So you can control water," She pointed at Percy, "And you can summon lightning and fly," She pointed to Jason, "And now you can make the undead come out of the ground?" She turned to Nico. "That's so not fair! How come I can't do anything." She started crying. The boys looked at each other. Jason didn't know how to deal with crying girls. They stood there for a second in confusion.

"Um, don't cry Haze," Nico patted her back a bit awkwardly. " I'm sure-"

"Easy for you to say!" Hazel screamed, "You have a cool power!" Then the ground started shaking again. Jason and Percy started backing away. Nico got the idea and he also started backing away from Hazel. _What's with the children of Hades/Pluto and tantrums?_ Jason thought. Nico tripped on something that had popped out of the ground. Jason recognized it as...gold? Jewels started popping out of the ground all around Hazel, big, small, rubies, diamonds you name it.

**Hazel**

She was just four so, you couldn't really blame her for being overdramatic. Hazel just thought it was unfair that her friends got these weird and awesome abilities and not her. She did feel the ground around her shake, but she didn't care. She was angry at the time and if the gods themselves were talking to her then, she wouldn't care if they incinerated her, she would ignore them.

That's when she noticed the pretty jewels around her and her brother on the ground. She felt her head throb at a memory. She grabbed her temples and concentrated. _Curse. Witch. Poisoned child. Alaska. _

Hazel opened her eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face. What was that about? Hazel asked herself. She didn't know what those words meant but she had a feeling that something happened and it wasn't good. Her vision was a little blurry from the tears. Nico had gotten off the ground and started to reach for an emerald that was near his feet.

"Dont touch that!" Hazel shouted and caught Nico's hand. She didn't know why but she felt that the jewels were dangerous.

"Whoa, Haze, I think you do have a power," Jason said.

Percy smirked, "And Thalia said that tantrums were bad." He focused on a diamond the size of an egg. "That looks so cool. I can buy a bunch of blue candy with this."

"I said don't touch!" Hazel insisted.

"Hazel, you can have that ruby over there but I called dibs on this diamond." Percy tried to grab the jewel but Hazel shoved him away.

"Hazel, what's your problem?" Percy asked her angrily, "Stop being greedy. There's a bunch of other ones."

"It's not that. If you touch them, something bad will happen," Hazel explained.

"I think I can remember you warning me about that but it's not clear," Nico said.

"Just let me take care of this," Hazel closed her eyes and concentrated on the precious rocks and she felt them sink deep into the dirt. When she opened her eyes, there were no signs of any kind of those jewels that she, for some reason, hated.

"You can manipulate jewels? Nice," Percy nodded approvingly. Hazel wasn't as excited. She wondered why she didn't remember this...power. For some reason though, she felt like curse was a better word to describe it.

* * *

**Why didn't they remember their powers? Well, Hazel went through some serious sh*t and Nico lost his sister, Bianca and his life sucked when he discovered what he could do. They don't remember serious situations from when they were older but the main reason was because I needed an excuse for them not using their powers earlier in the story.**

**~Melissa L.**


	13. Flying Grace(s)

**I didn't know what I was writing and I just let my imagination run free. I came up with this. **

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Thalia**

"Jason Grace! Will you come down and walk like a normal person!" Thalia yelled at her brother, who was flying high above them. Jason was circling around them that it made Thalia a bit dizzy.

"Only lame people walk!" He yelled back, "Like Percy."

"Hey!" Percy whined, "Come down and I'll show you who's lame."

"No way. I'm not coming down from here."

"Then you're a big coward!" Percy mocked. Then he started clucking like a chicken and flapping his arms like wings, "Jason is a chicken! Jason is a chicken!" _Why did they have to be so immature?_ Thalia thought. Thalia looked back up at Jason. He looked very angry. In an instant, he swooped down towards Percy.

"Jason No!" Thalia warned and got ready to try to catch him. She should've known better. Thalia got a hold of his waist but felt her feet not touch the ground anymore. Thalia closed her eyes, a very familiar sickening feeling welling up through her whole being.

"Thalia! Let me go!" Jason complained. Thalia realized she was probably holding on to her brother a little too tightly. "You made me miss my chance at getting Percy!"

"Well excuse-" Thalia accidently looked down and made a squealing girly noise that would normally not come out of her and held even more tightly to Jason.

"Ouch! Will you let me go and fly down by yourself? You're kind of heavy."

"Take me down now!" She almost screamed with closed eyes.

"You can't boss me arou-"

"Put me down or you'll won't live to see tomorrow," Thalia hissed. She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she wanted to get on the ground ASAP. Jason looked scared for a minute, then smiled at her. That was not a good sign.

"Ok, Thals. I'll take you down," he said.

"Jason, what are you-" Thalia didn't get to finish her sentence. Jason went upwards, higher towards the sky. Thalia screamed as she tried to hold on to her puny brother that was definitely going to die somehow if she got out of this. Jason zigzagged and spun through the air. Thalia felt her grip loosen.

"JASON!" She tried to tell him she was loosing her grip on him. Then she fell.

**Jason**

How was Jason supposed to know his sister, Thalia daughter of Zeus, Lord of the SKY, was afraid of heights? Sure he should've picked up on it when she was screaming like a dying animal when he zipped around the sky but he was having so much fun. When she let go, Jason thought that she could fly by herself, just like he did. They were related after all. It made sense, right, but there she was falling towards the Hunters. Jason figured he should save her. He made his way to her as fast as the winds could take him and managed to grab her waist and stop her from splattering to the ground.

The momentum of going down made Jason lose his concentration on the air around them and they fell together. The good thing was that Jason managed to slow down their speed and were close to the ground so there was no real harm done except for maybe the fact that Thalia was shaking like crazy and was hugging him closely like some teddy bear.

"Uh, Thalia," Jason gasped, "I can't breathe!" Jason clawed at his neck, trying to get Thalia's arms off him. Thalia quickly pushed him off her and stood up.

"Thalia, are you ok?" Percy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Thalia said while fixing herself. She cleared her throat, "I was just...Look let's just forget it."

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Jason. HE did feel bad that he put his sister through that seeing that she was traumatized or something.

"Yeah, stop asking already," she said annoyed.

* * *

_Three days later_

"So how are we going to do it?" asked Hazel.

"Not sure but she has to face her fears," Jason said. Team Leo was sitting under a tree thinking of helping Thalia with her little problem.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone and forget the whole thing," Nico suggested.

"No way. What if she has to climb a mountain or something that involves heights and with the scare she got from Grace," Percy pointed at Jason, "Who knows what she would do. Might pee her pants or something."

"I have to help her. I did scar her for life." Jason said.

"But the question is how to make her get over her fear," Percy said. They all stopped talking for a minute, trying to think of a solution.

"I know," Hazel said, "What if we get her up a tree and maybe if she stays up there long enough, she won't be so scared."

"That's a good start," Jason agreed, "We just have to-"

"Wait," Percy interrupted, "Phoebe!" He yelled. A few moments later, Phoebe came into view.

"What do you want? You little twerp," She asked angrily.

"What did I say about calling me names?"

"You are so lucky you're a booger-eating rugrat," she muttered.

"That's it. Bad servant, bad," Percy scolded, "You get two turns on the wagon for that." The wagon was where they tied up 4 Hunters for an hour each day or for punishment, like when a slave-I mean Hunter was misbehaving. In other words, was not following Team Leo's orders.

"That's not fair! I already had to ride in that wagon in the morning!"

"Are you disobeying my orders?" Percy asked innocently. Jason noticed Hazel getting on a wolf and Nico already getting out some rope.

"Don't you dare you little barbarians," Phoebe warned as she started backing away.

"Since Frank's not here to play Catch the Klutz, we can play Catch the Hunter," Jason smiled widely. Phoebe turned and ran.

"Get her!" Percy shouted and Team Leo chased after the Hunter. Jason flew after her. He knew he could easily catch her in minutes but what would be the fun in that? Instead he flew close to his companions, tripping Phoebe occasionally when she was getting too far from Team Leo. Thalia would have to wait. Right now, Team Leo had to take care of Percy's servant.

* * *

**On the next chapter, Team Leo will "help" Thalia with her fear of heights but that's what you get for now. Bye**

**~Melissa L.**


	14. Conquer Your FearOr Not

**Percy**

Percy just loved ordering around Phoebe. He especially enjoyed how she got so mad about it and couldn't do anything to him. When they had finally caught the disobeying servant, as Percy liked to call her, they went back to trying to get Thalia on a tree. Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis were still looking for the manticore. Percy felt like he knew who they were talking about but he couldn't grasp the memory, except pain on his shoulder which Percy thought was strange. They would catch this monster soon enough but first, Thalia was going to learn how to fly.

Team Leo started looking for a high enough tree. One that Thalia couldn't get down from unless she flew down. She should know how to fly anyway being the daughter of Zeus and all.

"There!" Hazel pointed at a tree with high, sturdy branches that were at least 10 feet tall.

"That's perfect. We should get Thalia," Jason said.

"How are we getting a violent scary girl up there, Grace?" Percy asked.

"I...don't know but there has to be some way to get her up there."

"Maybe if we got up there and pretend that we got up there on accident, she'll have to come get us," Nico said.

"But Jason can fly," said Percy.

"I could just say that for some strange and unknown reason, I can't control the winds or something."

"And how are we supposed to get up there?" asked Hazel.

"I'll fly you guys up there," Jason said, "Just make sure not to fall because I'm supposed to not be able to fly."

"No way, I like the ground. We said we'd get her on the tree," Nico protested, "Not that we were going to."

"Nico, no time for your attitude. We have to do this." Jason insisted.

Nico shook his head, "I'm not going up there and you can't make me."

Jason looked defeated, "Okay, Nico you win," He walked casually up to him, "You don't have to. We'll just-" Jason stopped mid sentence, wrapped his arms around Nico's waist and flew up to a branch on the tall tree.

"GRACE!" Nico yelled angrily at him. Percy and Hazel were just laughing as Nico tried to punch Jason while in the air but Jason plopped the son of Hades on the branch and quickly flew back down.

"You're dead, Jason!" Nico shouted from above.

"Whatever you say Nico," Jason called back. "Alright, Hazel come on. It's your turn." He spreads his arms out as if to hug her.

"Yay! I get to fly!" She squealed and jumped into Jason's arms. Soon she was reunited with her older brother, who tried to grab Jason but failed and almost lost his balance.

"I said not to fall," Jason told Nico.

"Screw you," he responded. Jason shrugged and landed next to Percy.

"Come on Kelp brain," He said with awkwardness flashing through his eyes. Percy didn't want Jason anywhere near him. He wished that he could fly so he didn't need Grace's help but he needed to do this.

"Fine, but you're still an air head. Now hurry up Grace," Percy ordered.

"Sheesh, attitude," Jason muttered and grabbed his waist and up they went. Jason stopped right beside Hazel and Nico.

"Aren't you going to put me on the branch Grace?" Percy asked annoyed. Jason smiled and let him go. Percy wanted to say something to that son of Jupiter but all that came out was "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH." He hoped that if he died from this, he could come back as a ghost and haunt Jason for the rest of his pathetic life. That would teach him to mess with the son of Poseidon. Then he felt being lifted up. Jason had caught him before he touched the ground.

"Grace," Percy growled as Jason quickly put him on the branch and flew far from Percy's reach.

"You did that on purpose!" He hissed at Jason.

"What? On purpose? Now why would I do that?" Jason asked a bit too innocently but he grinned like an idiot.

"I swear I'll get you for this Grace."

"Sure Percy. Change of plans, you guys stay up here and I'll get Thalia," He said.

**Thalia**

_Where could does little trouble makers be?_ Thalia asked herself. She and the Hunters were looking for them, although they really didn't want to since they were a pain in the ass. "Thals!" Jason called out to her as he ran up to her.

"Where were you! I was looking all over for you. Where's Percy, Nico and Hazel?" she asked.

"They're over there, come look," He grabbed his hand and pulled her into the forest. On the way they passed Phoebe.

"Oh goody, you found the twerps," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Tell the others I found them," Thalia said as she got pulled farther in. Jason finally let go of her hand and pointed upwards. "They're right there." Thalia followed his finger.

"How did they get up there?!" She asked shocked. She cupped her hands, " Kids, you come down this second or you're grounded!"

"We can't get down!" Hazel answered.

"We're stuck. You're going to have to get us down!" Percy added. There was just no way a bunch of little kids could get themselves up there unless- Thalia glared at her brother.

"What?" He asked.

"Get them down from there!" Thalia ordered.

"I can't. My powers aren't working."

"Not funny Jason. You better get them down from there, NOW." She warned. Jason thought for a moment. Then he flew up and took a sit next to Percy.

"You're going to have to come get us!" He yelled down at her. The Hunters came towards her.

"Hey, where are the little monsters?" Phoebe asked, looking around. Thalia just pointed up. Phoebe quickly smiled, "Can we leave them there?"

"As much as I would love to, they're my responsibility so no."

"Fine, but how are we getting down from there? There's no way we can reach that high." Great, why did they have to pick such a tall tree?

"Hey!" Percy yelled from above, "I have an idea! Why don't you fly up here and get us, Thals?"

"Ff-ffly?" Thalia stuttered. She was already imagining how high the kids were, the feeling of falling in mid-air and the very painful sensation as you hit the ground. Thalia gulped.

"You can fly?" Phoebe asked.

"NO! I mean- I don't know. Never tried," Thalia said.

"Then hurry up and try. We have to climb a mountain tomorrow and these kids are slowing us down." Phoebe complained.

"Wait, we're climbing a mountain?"

"Yeah, Artemis tracked the manticore there. Now fly and get those midgets down already!"

"Phoebe!" Percy called down again, "When we get down from here, you're taking three turns on the wagon!"

"On second thought, why do we even need these kids for? Let's go." Phoebe said. Then Thalia got an idea.

"Yeah, you're right Phoebe, we should just leave them there," She said loud enough for Team Leo to hear her. "We have more important things to do."

"Thank you for understanding," Phoebe said, grinning.

"Wait, What? You're leaving us here?" Hazel asked, looking a bit scared.

"Hey you can't do that!" Nico protested.

"Thalia, you'd leave your little brother up here?" Jason asked.

"Yep," Thalia said simply and she motioned for the rest of the Hunters to follow her. They looked confuse for a second then Thalia winked and they got the idea. It was bluff but they didn't have to know that. No sooner did she took a few steps she heard her brother, "Wait, don't leave us...we're coming down." Then Jason brought Team Leo, one by one, down the tree.

Thalia couldn't help but feel smug at beating Team Leo, "Alrighty then. Come on." She noticed then that Jason was glaring at her. Obviously, he knew she was just bluffing but the rest of Team Leo had bought it. She turned around to walk out the forest when suddenly, Jason grabbed her waist and pulled her up with great speed. Before Thalia could even curse, he put her on the same branch that Team Leo had been in.

"JASON! YOU BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" She screamed as she held tightly to the trunk of the tree. She made the mistake of looking down. To Thalia, it looked like she was on top of the Empire State building, although maybe that was just her.

"You have to face your fears, Thalia," Jason said. Why was Jason trying to get her to get over her fear of heights? It didn't matter to Thalia what made him want to help her, she just wanted to get down and maybe strangle her brother afterwards. "Come on, you can fly," Jason said, "Just try it. Concentrate on the winds around you."

But Thalia wasn't really listening, "I'm going to die!" She couldn't help herself. Her fear took over her body as she trembled and beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

Jason sighed, "I didn't want to do this but it might take a minute or two to reach the bottom so that should give you enough time to concentrate, at least I hope so. Ready Thalia?"

"What? What are you-" Then Jason pushed her. She fell, screaming. _Think Thalia_, She thought while screaming, _Concentrate on the winds, concentrate on the winds, concentrate on the-I'm gonna die! _

**Jason**

Well, so much for forcing her, Jason thought. He went to get Thalia and once again he found himself, getting strangled by a very freaked out Thalia that was holding on to him like it was a life or death situation, which kind of was but still.

"I guess we'll have to think of a plan B," Nico said as Jason clawed at his neck to get free while Thalia was still in shock from the fall.

* * *

**Don't got much to say, really. Hope you enjoyed and if you haven't figured it out yet, Dr. Thorn (The manticore) will be making an appearance. Just wait for it. **

**~Melissa L.**


End file.
